


True Colors short stories

by vrskaandrea



Series: True Colors universe [3]
Category: Fast & Furious (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Alive Gabriel (Supernatural), Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Bakery, Blow Jobs, Brian O'Connor - Freeform, Car Sex, DODGE - Freeform, Dominic Torreto, Donuts, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Food Kink, Food Sex, Heaven, Hurt Gabriel (Supernatural), Mitsubishi, Mustang, Pastries, Phantom Racer, Race, Sexy Sam Winchester, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Weddings, car race, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrskaandrea/pseuds/vrskaandrea
Summary: A compilation of short stories from the True Colors universe.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: True Colors universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706956
Comments: 72
Kudos: 12





	1. The color of a glazed donut

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Not suitable for persons under the age of 18.

It has been over a month since the whole Cas situation and the boys and the girls were slowly starting to settle into a new routine, all four living in the bunker. The boys, being boys, did the things they normally did, keeping their eyes peeled for any threats, but mostly coordinate and help out other hunters with lore and weapons.

Sam mostly stuck to books and his laptop, even taking up an online course of old languages, becoming the teachers favorite in no time. He was so good, he managed to pick up on a few free lance jobs as a translator.

Juls and Dean found a common interest in cars and mechanics. And while Dean was amazing with all mechanical parts and body work, Juls was brilliant with electrical, so when they would finally stop bickering over something, together, they actually pulled out a decent job of fixing up some oldies in the bunker. Upon Julia's suggestion, they bought a bashed up BMW 750iL to restore it and maybe make some cash too. Dean didn't like the German car even if this one was made in the States, but was hooked the minute Julia pointed out it was a James Bond car.

Sarah was a certified nurse, but she never really liked the job. She couldn't stand the sight of blood, at least before she meet the boys, but more importantly, she would get too close, too attached to the patients. And that never ended well. Considering her life took a swan dive with a couple of somersaults along the way, she was content to just stick around the bunker, clean, cook, do the laundry, iron, go grocery shopping and acting pretty much like a mom to the others.

Dean and her talked about her closing up inside those four walls and while he said that he was ok with her wanting to cook and clean for them, even if he didn't understand the appeal of it all, he still suggested a hobby or anything to get her a bit out of the bunker. Still she kept claiming she was ok with where she was and that she didn't need anything else.

So every day she would get up, make breakfast, wash the dishes, clean, go to get groceries, then come back, do a bit of cleaning, prepare a lunch, or a snack (followed by a late lunch), clean, do laundry or iron or vacuum, clean, maybe prepare dinner or get ready to go out for one, and so on. But one day, after she finished up at the store, she stopped by Merry Cupcakes and Donuts like she always did, but found the place crowded. Not that it normally wasn't, but this time, the baker and owner herself was out selling and running in the back to help out the second baker, tearing herself apart over trying to service all the grumpy customers. Sarah could feel the anxiety seeping off of Mer.

Meredith was a good woman, and her baked goods were amazing, Buddy Valastro - the Boss amazing, and Sarah would always stop by to pick up something for the boys or Julia. The young baker Steph was her second, learning the trait and Sarah really liked them both. So, of course, when she saw her friend in trouble, Sarah's nature to help people kicked in and she slowly excused herself through the crowd to reach Mer.

"Need help?!" She shouted over the customers and Mer looked up and was instantly relieved, her mouth curling into a joyful smile. That day Sarah started helping out at the bakery, just until they found a new sales girl.

Even if she said she was ok with just dusting around the bunker, the change in her was evident from day one, and Dean was really glad she found something, a sense of purpose, even if it wasn't something permanent. It was a start.

"You keep this up, you are going to fatten them up." Sam commented one day when Sarah walked in the kitchen where the others were with a whole box of different pasties. Of course he took a small bite, but nothing beyond that, while Dean and Juls would always stuff their faces with it.

"I can always think of one good way to burn down the carbs." Julia commented and the brow wiggle would have been sexy if she didn't have powder sugar all over her face and grinned with her mouth full of donuts. Sam made a disgusting face and Dean started to laugh, sending bits and pieces of the cupcake in his mouth all over the place.

"Oh, God! You're despicable." Sam said nearly gagging and Julia repeated his words, immigrating Sylvester the Cat, spitting parts of her donut everywhere and making Sam flee.

One thing Dean noticed whenever Sarah came home from her job is that she would always smell like pastries and he would always linger on that welcome-home kiss, absorbing that sweet flavor. Sometimes it would have a more of a vanilla touch to it, other times it would be cherry or chocolate and it was absolutely delicious to imagine himself getting lost in that sensation. But when she came home from her afternoon shift, she would be so tired, she would shower, washing all those amazing smells off of her and then just falling asleep as soon as she hit the bed.

Dean would always watch her fall asleep with a smile on his face, sometimes brushing off that loose blond strain of hair so that he could get a better look at that sweet face and those full pink lips. He would sometimes rub her back with his hand and she would hum in her sleep, and he was happy. For the first time in his life, he was truly happy. For the first time there was no fear that something might go wrong, but instead certainty that they would conquer anything anyone threw their way.

After a very long day working on the BMW, Dean sat in the library, beer in hand, relaxing. Julia said they needed a new on-board computer for the car, cuz apparently the old one was 'a bust', so she went to go get it, and Sam offered to tag along, using as an excuse that he could use some fresh air. Yeah right. He made sure they took the Camero and not Baby, not having a desire to have to wash and disinfect the internal upholstery and seats.

Dean jumped in his seat when he heard the front door squeak open and was surprised too see Sarah there. It was way too early for her to be home so soon, but he still welcomed her with open arms, a tight hug and a soft kiss, inhaling as much of that bakery scent as he could before she washed it all off. She hummed into the kiss and when he started to pull back, she grabbed him by the neck and kissed him a bit more passionately. Finally, they broke free and she smiled at him, seeing a slight dazed expression on his face.

"Ba...Ba... Back so soon?" Dean barely breathed out.

"Yeah. Mer hired a new girl and she is still learning her way around, otherwise I would have been home even sooner."

"Hmm..." Dean hummed and pulled her by the waist, trapping her in another sweet long kiss. She giggled, a hand extended away from Dean and only when they broke apart again did Dean notice she had yet another box of treats for them. Since Juls and Sam weren't there, he licked his lips, thinking he had the whole box to himself. Sarah watched him as he ogled the box, fixated on it and she lifted it up and giggled when his gaze followed it. He brought it down, then moved it left and right, and of course Dean caught on, but continued to play along, nearly drooling over it.

Taking it a step further, Sarah took a few steps back, wiggling the box in his face and he took the bait. The more closer he got, the more she backed away, the faster his approach became, the faster she moved away, thus getting into a cat and mouse chasing game. When Dean almost caught her once, she played around, seemingly almost dropping the box and as he reached to keep it from falling, she yanked it away right in front of him and ran into their room.

"Sufferin' Succotash!" Dean exclaimed, annoyed how the little blond tweety bird ran away with his treat. Lurking closer, he slowly came to their room and moved the already ajar door, and quietly slipped inside, not to alert Sarah, as if she didn't know he was coming in. He expected a few options, maybe her hiding with the box in the closet or under the bed, or hiding just the box and he would either have to look for it or tickle her until she gave up it's location. He didn't not expect to find her sprawled on the bed, a few buttons of her blouse undone, the box opened in front of her, a donut with rainbow sprinkles in her hand, inching towards her mouth. He stood there, frozen as he watched her lick her lips seductively and sink her teeth into the donut. The white vanilla crème poured out of it, past her lips and she barely caught it with her fingers from dripping of her chin. She put her coated fingers in her mouth and sucked them clean and smiled at Dean, who, if he really was a cartoon, would have his jaw on the floor and his tongue rolling away like a red carpet.

"Care to join me, or will I have to eat all these donuts myself?" Sarah asked, her voice unbelievably sexy, and Dean blinked, coming back to reality, realizing the slight burn in his groin was due to the tightness of the confined space of his jeans. He was already so hard it hurt.

Sarah screamed as Dean ran and jumped on the bed, but instead of going for her, he went for the box of donuts, picking up the powdered sugar one and taking a big bite off it. She gawked at him for that, but started giggling when he turned his face fully towards her.

"You have some sugar... All over..." She started with a pointed finger before going open palm to indicate Dean's face was cover with the substance, but Dean just grinned at her. In return, she gave him a one brow raise and then cupped his face. Leaning in, Dean closed his eyes awaiting for a kiss, but instead felt a warm wet tongue lick a long stripe along his cheek, catching on the corner of his lips in the process. His eyes snapped open and he stared at her, absolutely unable to move away when she licked him again.

"Ummmm... Yummy..." She said with a smile and he stared at her only for a second longer before he propped himself up and kissed her, smearing all that powder sugar between their faces. She tried to pull away, giggling but Dean held onto her, turning the lip kiss into a delicious French kiss, tasting all that vanilla on her tongue and humming, or more like groaning, the image of white vanilla sauce dripping out of her mouth making his already hard dick pulse. Soon she too got lost in that hot kiss, her hand landing softly on Dean's chest.

Slowly, the clothes on their bodies started to pool around their bed, covering up the discarded box with half eaten donuts and soon enough they were lying on their sides, their bodies and legs tangled, their hands all over each other, touching, caressing, squeezing, their lips on each other's lips, cheeks, necks, collarbones and Dean's throbbing dick flush against her belly. She moved just a bit, making him rub against her, and he moaned, his mind clouding up over the feel of her soft skin against his erection, and the taste of donuts and vanilla on her tongue and the smell of pasties in her hair and on her skin.

He was kissing her neck, relishing in her smell, moving his hand over her hip and on her thigh, then looked back up on her and leaned in for another long, deep kiss. Sarah playfully bit down on his lower lip and dragged it out, then gasped in his mouth when she suddenly felt him push her down on the bed and he was instantly on top of her, straddling her hips as his dick stood up proudly between them. The smirk he gave her sent tingles down her spine and the dived back to kiss her, taking her lip and sucking on it like it was the most delicious thing.

Moving to plant soft wet kisses he followed the trail from her mouth to her jaw line and behind her ear. Coming down to the crook of her neck, he inhaled deeply, humming once more to the sweet smell that lingered in her skin.

"You smell so sweet... Taste so too..." He said, his lips hovering just above her skin long enough to speak before diving right back in. After a few moments, he stopped only to add "I have gotta taste every little bit." And so he did, coming back to her lips, then switching sides and kissing down the other side of her neck while his fingers traced over her breasts sometimes squeezing, sometimes playing with those perky pink nipples, all the while eliciting amazing moans from her mouth.

He went lower, tracing his hot tongue all over her collarbone and down her cleavage, making her arch her back. He purposely skipped letting his swollen lips go anywhere near her hardened nipples and much to her surprise, he started going lower, pecking her tummy and just as he reached under her navel, he planted a wet kiss to the side, paused and sucked in the patch of skin there.

Sarah was on cloud nine. Her mind was already fogged over from all the kisses when he pushed her onto the bed and that sent some very powerful jolts throughout her system. By the time he started kissing the other side of her neck she was already panting, the amazing feel of his lips on her making heat pool down in the pit of her stomach and she knew she was already so wet when her lower lips started to tremble the moment she realized the direction Dean was taking.

It felt like her heart was going to pop out of her chest, that's how hard it was beating when Dean's wet lips tasted every bit of her thighs, first outter, then the inner parts, eventually ghosting over her sex, watching her jaw drop open when he released hot breaths upon it. He smirked, his eyes trained on her facial expressions, and said something that would normally, with any woman instantly kill the mood.

"Ough... I tink I taw a puddy tat."

Deep blue eyes snapped down on him, wide and bewildered and he gulped, knowing that was just the dumbest thing to say at that point. But then it became perfectly clear why Sarah was the one for him, and he could honestly admit it - to himself - that he loved her for it, because she threw her head back and started laughing so hard, her belly actually started to bounce a bit. She looked between her legs where Dean himself was laughing and said with a raised brow.

"I thought I was the little blond Tweety bird and you were the mean ol' puddy tat."

That had them laughing again until another brilliant idea popped in Dean's head and with a wide grin he said "Yes, you're right. I am the cat and you're the little Birdy and I am going to eat you." The next second his wide tongue licked a long strip straight through the middle of her core making her gasp and choke on air.

"Ooouh... De... Dean. Deaaaaaaan..." she shouted as he did it again, arching her back, unsure if she wanted more or wanted to get away.

"Jesus, you taste so freak' sweet." Dean muffled and as strange as it sounded, it was true. Somehow, Sarah tasted so sweet, it was completely unreal, unnatural, but Sarah was a special girl, so maybe that drop of grace in her system had something to do with it all. Regardless of what it was, Dean really liked it, so he dived right back in, making her moan his name so loudly, he was sure if someone was in the bunker, they would have heard her. Switching between the use of tongue and lips, he licked and sucked and just listened to her scream his name over and over, making him so hard, it actually started to hurt.

"Dee... Deean. Ough... Oh! Ouh, Dean, cccc... Crap, oh, crap! Dean... Dean... Deeeaaaaaaannnn..." She screamed feeling her orgasm build up fast, until the shouts became whines and whimpers as she came, his name permanently etched on her lips. To Dean, her taste changed to something even sweeter and suddenly he felt compelled to have more, so he kept licking and tasting her throughout her orgasm, making her thighs twitch and her breathing to come out in short cut-off spurs.

"De... Dean... Dean, I need... I need you... I need you in me, now!" She barely managed, her body aching for him, for his touch, for his kiss, for his cock inside of her. As if he was just waiting to hear it, Dean's daze broke and he quickly moved on top of her, sealing his lips on her neck as he sunk inside of her in one smooth move, groaning against her skin. She felt so good, all wet and tight, and he knew with all this build up, he wasn't going to last long, so he paused, trying to breath in and out and to reel his vastly rising orgasm back.

"No, no, don't... Don't slow down. Don't stop. I... I need you, Dean. I need you so bad. Ta... Take me. Take me." Sarah's silent voice reached his ear, sending him further into the daze, and he pulled out and slammed back in, and Sarah screamed a loud "YES!" then added "More. Again." and he obeyed, felling like he is almost ready to fall apart. She felt so good, the things she was saying were leading him straight down that sinful path, hitting just the right buttons and making him loose his mind. He pulled back and pushed back in deep, eliciting those sweet sound of approval from her and it was perfect. She was perfect.

"More, Dean. Please... I... oh... I'm so... so close..." For a moment, Dean felt so overwhelmed with the fact that he managed to get her to this point so soon again and driven by her words and her sweet, sweet sounds, he picked up his pace, closing his eyes and getting lost in that incredible feel of her body, those amazing sounds of her whines and that unbelievable smell of sweet pastries on her skin. Pulling out and pushing back in one last time, he felt her clench around him, her own orgasm sending him over the edge too and he came with a strangled cry, burying his head in the crook of her neck as her back arched up. He failed to notice the small buzz in the air and the grace flashing in her eyes.

Took him a few minutes of nothing but breathing to fully come back, but at least he was breathing her in. It was silly, how something as her smelling of pastries had seemingly turned him on so easily, but the truth was, it had more to do with her than with the smell she currently had. If she never smelled so sweet again, he would still love her the same.

"Dean? Are you ok?" She said underneath him, her hand coming up to curl her fingers in his hair and just brush through it. Either she felt his rapid heartbeat not slowing down or she sensed his panic, Dean didn't know. It didn't matter. He had to tell her. He just had to.

"I... I love you." He whispered, his voice muffled, but so scared, Sarah's arms flew around him in an instant, sealing around him in a tight, assuring hug and she kissed his neck before she replied.

"I love you too. I... I wish you could feel it the way I do, then you would know without a doubt."

"I... I think I can. I hope that is it, I think it is... I just... " He spoke, his head still buried in her neck.

"I know. I know. " And she did. She knew it all. That he was still scared he would loose her, or that she would leave him, and she couldn't promise him that something wouldn't happen and that they will always be together.

"It is scary, I know. It was scary for me too. And still is. I... I don't know what tomorrow might bring, but I know... I know I am here with you now, and... I feel complete."

Dean huffed a kind laugh and lifted himself up to look her in the eyes. "You're just... You're so perfect."

"No, I'm not." She huffed dismissively.

"Yeah, you are. To me you are." He assured her and she smiled warmly back at him, then watched him lean down to her lips. His kiss bore so many emotions, she barely struggled to contain them, not to let herself be overwhelmed with them, and she kissed him back, just as warmly and sweetly, it took them a good few minutes to break apart.

Huffing another laugh, Dean started to lift himself off of her, smiling as he saw her take a deep breath, acting as if she couldn't breathe properly with him on top. He finally slipped out of her only to come to a realisation.

"Oh, fuck. I... Sarah... I... I forgot..."

She looked back at him with a confused expression, tilting her head just a bit for emphasis. Still sporting a smile she asked "What? What did you forget?" Then, following Dean's line of sight to his softened bare dick, she let out an "oh."

Just an oh. No exclamation, no shock, no anger, no nothing. Just oh.

"Oh?" Dean asked confused. Not that he would have anything against anything happening from this, but... Somewhere in his mind he expected her to be pissed, even if he knew she really wouldn't be, she is too kind to be. There was a good chance his delusion was due to the fact that he feared she would think he did it on purpose or something, to try and keep her by her side. He really had abandonment issues.

"Yeah, I mean... It's not like it means anything. Yet. Doesn't mean that I'm... Pregnant or anything. I mean... Sometimes these things take a few shots to..." She paused, her eyes distant and then a soft smile spread upon her face as she focussed back on Dean. "But if by any chance I am, now... I... I am ok with that."

In an instant, a million bad scenarios past through his mind, from his baby being fed demon blood, to end up being possessed by an archangel because of the baby's unique bloodline. Heck, adding the fact that Sarah had grace in her system, the baby could be a nephilim. But then the sun shone so bright, and the calming sounds of the ocean waves washed it all away, forming a sight of a little girl building a sand castle on the beach. Dean looked back at Sarah with a spark in his eyes, and a smile so bright.

"Jamie?"

Sarah's gentle smile widened and she shrugged, at the same time her body language saying it is a possibility, but she didn't know for sure, and that she liked the name. "Jamie."

Dean let out a huge breath, suddenly feeling a ton lighter, all his worries and insecurities so distant and irrelevant. He moved off of Sarah and laid next to her, then after planing a small kiss on her arm, he snuggled next to her shoulder, breathing her in and reached for her hand to intertwine their fingers, feeling more happy and content than he ever thought would be possible. With the wide smile still plastered on her face, Sarah's turned to set a kiss on his cheek, than turned back and focused her look on the ceiling.

And as the sound of Dean's even breathing filled the room, Sarah's smile faltered just a bit, her blue eyes went slightly colder before the grace flickered inside of them, in and out, like a ghost would.


	2. Red-eyed demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Not suitable for persons under the age of 18

The windows were fogged over caused by their hot short breathing and the air inside the car was heavy, filled with sounds of their grunts and moans. Sam was restless, attaching each part of Julia's skin with his elusive lips, moving down her jaw to her collarbone. He barely managed not to rip the shirt off her, moving to rapidly lift it up and over her head to expose her beautiful big breasts and then buried his face right between them.

And she moaned and she shivered to his touch and to his kisses, biting down on her lower lip, trying to stay quiet, but it was so hard, because he was there, he was right there, and she knew, she just knew she shouldn't have let it come this far, she should have told him no, but... How can you say no to those devilish lips that know how to kiss just right? How can you say no to those teasing fingers that knew when to use a soft touch and when to apply just the right amount of pressure.

How do you say no to Sam Winchester?

She could blame it on Sarah and her magic touch. She could blame it on her angelic healing powers. Or, she could just man up and tell him that she is having her period. Which she hasn't had in years and felt super weird about, and as she tried to focus on Sam's lips currently sucking on her nipple, she couldn't help the yucky feeling of having something ooze out of her making her feel really disgusted by herself and her body.

"Stop. Please, stop." She shouted, annoyed and shoved Sam away, making him blink at her in complete confusion.

"Juls, what's wrong?" He asked, but got no response from her aside from and some grunts as he put her bra back on and then her shirt. She really hated this, and she hated that she felt so embarrassed by it. Julia knew that Sam would understand, if anyone would it would be him, but she just couldn't say it. She couldn't have him imagining what's going on down there and be disgusted by her as much as she was. Even if she knew he wouldn't be. It's Sam, the most super understanding, caring and loving kinda guy. Which made it all worse.

An idea wondered in her mind, a way to keep doing what they were doing in a way, and for a way to distract Sam at the same time. So she turned back to him, licked her lips and shoved him backwards, making him slide slightly on the back seat of the Camaro.

"Juls what... What are you... Oh... Oh!" Sam tried, not even able to finish his sentence properly when he felt her palm against his erection, rubbing over his jeans while she leaned and licked over one of his nipples, making him almost regret having taken his shirt off before. "Juls, wait... Waaa..it. sssstop."

"Mhgh, no." She said plainly.

"I just... I wanna talk to you, so can you just..."

"No. No talking." She replied briefly lifting her head and then immediately diving back in to kiss down his stomach while her hands worked to undo his belt and his jeans. He tried to pull her away a few times but she just growled at him and he knew not to try and stop her when she was in this mood. And honestly, she has been underneath him mostly, so the thought of her on top was quite exilerating.

He closed his eyes and let his head fall back, simply enjoying what she wanted to offer. As she managed to undo his jeans, he lifted himself up to help her get them off and silently gasped when she pulled his underwear along too, exposing his erection. He hummed as he felt her fingers tracing around in a teasing manner before wrapping themselves around his cock and stroking twice. Panting, Sam brought his head back to her and to try and at least get a kiss when he saw her lick her lips again and parting her mouth, inching closer.

"Oh, nonononono... Stop, stop." He said trying to back away, but that was impossible in the confined space of the Camaro, so he ended up just wiggling under her.

"Oh, no. I want to do this. I want to make you squirm and to see you fall apart. Don't make me cuff you to the door." She said starting in a seductive way, but ending up sounding threatening. Despite it all, there was a pleading look in her eyes and something told him he should let it go. But he couldn't. And not just because he was a decent guy who respected women and could talk things through like he was one of them.

"Since when are we into bondage?" He tried to settle the moment back into a sexy mood, raising a brow at Julia, but there was some definite fear or insecurity in his eyes.

"One of these days I am going to tie you up to the bed and have my way with you." She retorted with a smirk when she glanced up at him and noticed that look in his eyes. "Oh, fuck. What's wrong?" She asked with a heavy sigh, pulling back. She has only seen that look once, and that was when he thought he hurt her by restraining her arms. It was fear, botherline panicking.

"Nnn Nothing's wrong." He said, his voice an octave higher, indicating the was absolutely lying. Julia just gave him one side glance, her dark brown eyes piercing right through his mask, and Sam sighed, finally letting the nervousness show. "It's nothing, really, I just... I never... No girl has ever... Um..." Julia gawked her eyes at him, and being too insensitive for a woman, she actually started laughing.

"Oh, God!... You mean, you never had a blow job?!" She asked, still laughing and Sam's face screwed into an embarrassed expression with hint of hurt. "Oh, this is... I'm sorry, but this is just..." She just couldn't stop laughing, and Sam's cheeks turned bright red, his eyes focused on the ground.

"How about we just drop this, ok?" he asked in a plain tone and Julia finally stopped and looked back at him. She came closer, leaning into his space and cupped his face with her hand, making him close his eyes and relish the soft touch.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed like that, but it's... It's just that... You know how unbelievable that sounds?" She spoke kindly and wouldn't allow him to speak up and tell her it is the truth. "NO, no, I know, I believe you, but... God, look at you, Sam. You are... Every woman's dream and I just can't believe each one that had a chance to touch you and kiss you, didn't... Do that. Didn't want to see a strong man like you fall apart under their kisses..." Their eyes locked onto one another's and they just stayed like that for a few good minutes, before Julia leaned closer and set a soft, tender kiss on his lips that actually trembled, because she never kissed him like this. And he could see himself falling apart if she used this gentle touch on him.

Breaking away, they were both smiling and the mood has improved, but hasn't returned to it's previous state. Oddly enough, they were both feeling content and satisfied having shared a moment deeper than just having sex in the back of the car.

"Alright, now. How about we deal with this ghost and then, when we get home, I show you what it means to really be appreciated?" Julia said with a wiggle of her eyebrow making Sam huff a smile and shake his head to her antics. She figured if they managed to put the ghost to rest tonight and leave in the morning, they should reach the bunker tomorrow night and her period would pass by then, so they could do a bit more then just touching and kissing.

And apparently, beside catching feelings for a Winchester, she also managed to catch some of their luck.

The damn ghost slammed her against a wall and a few other pieces of furniture and while Sam tried to get it's attention, Julia kept yelling at him to let it be and to burn the damn wig that still had the ghost DNA on it. And as the room started filling with the awful smell of burnt hair, the ghost, in it's last act of despair, shoved Julia into a cabinet. She yelled as her shoulder made contact with it, smashing it into pieces and dislocating her shoulder in the process.

Of course, Sam had to pop it back in and she had to get a sling for it, and of course he felt guilty and blamed himself for letting it happen, and on the third day since they got back to the bunker, Julia snapped. He was extremely careful around her, and clingy, always following her, telling her to rest and not letting her do anything by herself. She wanted to punch Dean for laughing and mocking it all, and avoided all contact with Sarah, not wishing to be 'healed' again. Last time she gave her back her ability to have children, healing her womb. God only knows what she might do this time. Especially with how weird she has been lately, spacing out and getting lost in her own thoughts.

So when a possible werewolf case popped out, she was thrilled and made sure the boys took it. Sam was reluctant to leave her, but she promised him she is fine, the sling came off that same day, and even if the shoulder still hurt a bit, she wouldn't let it show. She said she would take it easy and rest while he is away, and sighed in complete relief once they were out the door.

But if she thought she would get to have a nice slow weekend, she was mistaken.

An hour after the boys left, she heard some crashing sounds, and rushed to the archives to see what was going on. What she found was Sarah, with the broom in one hand, her other on her her forehead as she swayed a bit. There were two broken jars on the floor, their contents mixing up.

"Sarah? What happened?" She asked, reaching closer.

"I don't... I don't know. I... I feel weird." Sarah replied.

"Weird? How weird?"

"Like I am going to pass out." Sarah replied. She never felt this lightheaded and she knew she didn't have a problem with her blood pressure, so she couldn't really tell what was making her feel this way. The moment Julia came in contact with her, she was suddenly overwhelmed with a strange smell and Julia too felt a bit dizzy, but brushed it off, taking Sarah's hand and leading her out of the room. Maybe whatever was in those jars was affecting them. As soon as they were out of the room and into the hallway, Sarah screamed, grabbing her head and falling down on her knees.

"Sarah! What is it?! Sarah?!" Julia yelled reaching down to lift her up. Sarah hissed and grunted, her eyes screwed shut and breathing through whatever pain she was feeling.

"Get... Get me to my room..." She managed to whisper after a few minutes and Julia helped her up and lead her towards her and Dean's room. Julia was confused by the smaller bed inside, remembering they put in a bigger one when Sarah moved in, just like they did in Sam's room too. Dean's room was messy, too messy for Sarah's cleaning hand. There were also some weapons on display that she was sure Dean moved to the main library. The whole room gave her a bad vibe, like something was off about it, but she didn't have time to think, not when Sarah was like this.

"What's going on?" She asked, focusing on her. Sarah managed to explain that she used to get these headaches starting eight years ago, non-stop and that she never figured where they came from, and that they were just gone one day little less then four years ago. She talked to Ezekiel about it later, when she found out that she had angel grace in her blood, but he still didn't know what it was. He supposed it had something to do with the grace, but since being an angel himself, he sensed nothing odd, he figured it had to be because of her unique physique.

All Sarah knew is that the headaches were constant and dull, and every twenty-four hours she would feel a piercing pain that started at her neck and spread up her head.

"OK, are you gonna be ok by yourself 'til I go find my phone and call the boys back?" Julia asked.

"Yeah. Dealt with these headaches for almost four years straight. I'll be fine." Sarah replied though clenched teeth. Julia nodded and slowly backed out of the room, closed the door and headed back to hers and Sam's room to fetch her phone.

Feeling like she entered a wrong room or something, Julia backed away and glanced to both sides of the hallway, making sure she didn't miss anything. Nope, that was definitely Sam's room. Just not... Hers. There was that smaller bed he had back when she first got there and aside from a few books and a few items of clothing, there wasn't much else in the room. And most importantly, there was nothing if hers there, not even a hint.

As if she had never even been there.

Not really sure what was going on, she searched the room looking for a phone, any phone, any means to try and reach out to Sam, because no matter what, he would know what to do, he would help. Even with the sinking feeling she had deep inside that he might not trust her at first, because he might not even know who she is.

Not finding anything in Sam's room, she turned and walked out heading for the main hall. The war table was there still, stuff scattered around and empty beer bottles lying around. She glanced around the room, finding nothing useful and turned to head to the kitchen. Passing by the entrance to the library she froze, seeing a dark figure in a black coat just sitting there, his eyes trained on her.

On high alert, Julia reached and grabbed an angel blade that was on display and slowly moved in to confront whoever was there. Her eyes were focused on the man and the closer she got the more details she noticed about him. Older, but some interesting charm seeping out of him, his light brown eyes followed her every move. The black coat he had on was definitely cashmere, the smirk on his face sent goosebumps up her spine, but the most important thing of all – his hand was impaled by Sam's knife to the table.

And considering what Sam's knife could do, there was a pretty good chance the guy was a demon.

"Hello, darling." She didn't really expect him to have something of a British accent, and she certainly didn't expect to be called that, so she visibly gripped the angel blade tighter and glared back.

"What are you?" She spat out, almost sure he was a demon, but needed to make sure. You gotta know what you're up against if you want to kill it.

The man sighed and dramatically rolled his eyes before looking back at her. "Ah... I see you picked up some of that Dean charm. Squirrel really hit a jackpot with you, hasn't he?"

"I'm not sleeping with Dean!" Julia said disgusted, feeling the strange urge to explain herself to a demon.

"Oh, so you prefer the taller and more hairy lumberjack, ey?" the man responded with a spark of interest.

"Shut up! Who I sleep with isn't your business. Tell me who you are, now, because I don't have time to..." Julia started in a threatening manner, pointing the angel blade at him, but flinched when he jumped out of his seat, his eyes turning red and furious.

"You don't have time? YOU DON'T HAVE TIME?! The whole bloody world is about to be destroyed by that abomination and YOU don't have time?!"

"What abomination, what are you talking about?" Julia asked frowning and took a step back when the man leaned forward and spoke, or more like hissed at her.

"Listen, princess. I don't know who you are, I don't know who you are doing, and I DON'T BLOODY CARE! The whole world might burn in a few hours when that little kid is born, especially if his real father finds him and takes him under his wing. NOW, I don't know what those morons told you, but they need me if they ever think of having a shot at killing Lucifer!" The man ended up shouting at her, and for a good few minutes she was completely confused by what he was saying. Lucifer was dead, he has been dead for the past...

"Oh, shit!" Julia said as she realized what happened. The lack of all their stuff in the bunker, the fact that it was a lot dirtier and the Sarah hasn't had those headaches in four years, but suddenly they came back... The fact that this man, this demon spoke of Lucifer and the birth of a abomination that happened four years ago, or what she remembered from Sam's stories... The jars Sarah broke, they must have been combined in some odd spell that brought them back in time.

"Precisely. Now, why don't you be a good girl and free me and I'll go help your loverboy and his brother save the bloody world." Yeah, right, as if she is going to buy that. He was a demon and demons lie. Demons offer deals in exchange for human souls, they are good at selling a good story. Why would the boys need a demon to help them save the world. Unless...

"Crowley." Julia stated remembering Sam talking about him. She remembered him telling her that he was pompous and a dirtbag and that he screwed them over a couple of times, but that he would always come thought in the end, when it really mattered. He wasn't their friend, far from it, but whenever their interests aligned, Crowley would make sure their mission is successful. He even saved them a couple of times, Castiel included. Sure, each time it benefited him, but bottom line? He never really had to do it. He could have found a different way to save himself and get what he wanted.

And when Julia asked Sam where Crowley was now, he said he died in attempt to lock Lucifer up in that other world.

Which obviously hasn't happened yet.

"I feel at a loss here, I don't really know your name. Not that it really matters." He said with another eye roll and directed his look on the knife still holding him stuck to the table. He wanted her to free him. Of course.

"You bet your ass it matters. If you want to get out of that little trap, that is." Julia fired back. She really really hated demons, and a chill went up her spine when she thought of even considering working with one, but what else could she do? Wait for the boys to come back to the bunker and try to speak to them between being having a gun shoved in her face and being tied up to an uncomfortable chair? What coulds she tell them that wouldn't change the future. In which Sam didn't recognize her, which meant he didn't meet her. Besides, doesn't Cas like die? Crowley does too, so he has to be there, which means she probably already set him free before.

Yeah, the dynamics of time traveling can really give a person a headache.

"You're were the King of the Crossroads, I bet you can still offer a good deal?" Julia said hoping this won't come back to bite her in the ass.

"What exactly did you have in mind?" Crowley asked interested. He would do almost anything get himself out of this predicament, and if he managed to get a bit more out of it too, why not?

"I set you free and you return my friend and me home."

"Friend?" He asked intrigued.

"Yeah, she isn't doing well, she is in Dean's room. You just... Zap us back home, ok? And no funny business, either. I set you free and in exchange you send us home."

"Very well. Where is home?" He asked slightly annoyed he won't be able to get more out of this deal.

"Not where. When." Julia replied.

"Oh!" Well that got his attention. He figured something was off about the woman before him, he could sense it almost, but not even he expected her to be from the future. And she had to be, considering she didn't even flinch at the mention of Lucifer or his little spawn. "Pray tell."

"28th of July 2021. Four years from now. Just send us back to the bunker at that time and I'll agree to free you." Julia said, but Crowley knew there was more to it than that. He knew she wouldn't just release him that easily without having some prior knowledge of what will happen and being sure him being free won't affect anything. Still, he saw an opportunity here, one more valuable than any throne in the world and if he could catch a glimpse of the future, than he might get out of this latest apocalypse with an upper hand.

"Shall we seal the deal?" He asked and frowned in complete disgust when Julia spat in her hand and offered it for a hand shake.

"What? I am not gonna kiss you." There was an equal disgust written on her face and he had to admire her for it. In fact, he really liked her. She indeed had a bit of that Dean-like charm to her and maybe a bit of his dumbness but he knew what she wanted and went straight for it, not showing any fear or indecisiveness.

"No need for that, darling. We have a deal. Now, if you would please..."

"Don't try anything funny, cuz I got this and I know how to use it." Julia warmed, showing off the angel blade by twirling it in her hand, sending it flying in the air and making a perfect catch as the hilt fell back into her hand.

"Wouldn't dream of it, darlin'. Not because of the blade that you seemed to be intimately familiar with, but the fact that you are obviously involved with a Winchester and I would like to keep my head on my shoulders, thank you. Now can we move this along?" Just for that, Julia reached and tugged the knife before yanking it away. Crowley hissed at the burn and she just shrugged with a smile.

He moved his jaw left and squinted his eyes at her, knowing she did it on purpose, but decided to let it go. He was about to do something that was going to piss her off anyway and he was curious to see how it will go.

"My turn, I suppose." He said, lifted his hand and with a smirk, snapped his fingers.

Nothing happened.

"Nothing happened!" Julia exclaimed, looking around.

"On the contrary, darlin'. I did exactly as you asked. You are back in the bunker, on the date you requested. Your friend is resting in Dean's bedroom and the world is... Still standing." Crowley replied. And it was true, the place was different. Cleaner and warmer, with some added stuff from both Sarah and Julia. If she was to take a peek in Sam's bedroom, she would mostly likely find their big bed and all of her clothes and things there. Everything was back as it should be. Almost.

"What the fuck did you do, Crowley?" Julia asked gritting her teeth. He just smirked at her and nudged his head to the side smugingly. "You are not supposed to be here. " She said pointing the angel blade at him.

"You never specified that, darlin'." He replied with a teasing tone and Julia screamed and ran towards him, but before she could attack him, Crowley vanished.

"Son of a bitch!" Julia shouted out, fuming, and stomped her feet as she flicked the blade away from her, throwing it with such force that it lodged itself in a shelf, right under the book titled _"Demons and demonic possessions."_

 _"_ Nice throw _."_ A voice spoke from behind Julia, startling her and making her turn around, instantly regretting throwing away her only weapon.

"What the fuck, Crowley? This wasn't part of the deal! Now go back before you wreck everything!" Julia demanded, glaring death daggers at the demon who nonchalantly poured himself some Scotch from the liquor cabinet, drank the whole glass in one go and poured another. Julia noticed he did look a bit more pale, if a demon could look like that. A ruffling sound startled Julia and she cursed again at her stupid decision to throw away the blade before she turned around.

"Hello, Julia. Crowley." Castiel's deep voice echoed through the library and Julia gulped. She hated demons, that was sure, but even if she knew Cas was an ok guy, she still didn't trust angels, she didn't know them well, and what little she did know... Was not good. Apocalypse-starting not good.

"Ah, Castiel. Good to see you too excelled in the world. See you got your feathers back, good for you." Crowley spoke sounding a bit angry and really depressed. "Seems like everyone is going well. Lucifer is dead, his spawn is ruling the Heaven and mother dearest is the Queen of Hell."

"How the heck do you know all that, you haven't been here for more then a few minutes?!" Julia asked in confusion.

"King of hell, darlin'. I have my ways." Crowley replied plopping down on a chair and took a sip of the Scotch.

"He went down to Hell and Rowena informed him of everything. A minute here on Earth is just over two hours in hell, so they had time to talk." Castiel informed her and then looked back at Crowley. "You have to go back now."

Crowley squinted his eyes at him and made a grumpy face, huffing out his annoyance. "Why? Not like I got much to look forward to. I bloody die within a few hours. Hell, even you died feathers and you are still here, improved."

Castiel tilted his head to the side and observed the demon for a few minutes before glancing up and than back behind him. "You know something, Crowley? You are right, I am improved. I got my grace fully restored, independent of Heaven's host, I got my wings back, feathers and all."

"Rub it in, why don't you?" Crowley scuffed.

"My point is, you need to go back. You need to go and help them close the rift. You have to sacrifice your life to close it, you know the spell." Castiel said.

"You are the worst salesman I have ever met, you know that? Would never put you on the crossroads to make deals." Crowley retorted interrupting Castiel.

"I could never make deals on crossroads because I am not a demon. But I am an angel. And I would like to offer something only an angel could give." Castiel said with a slight smile, reaching his hand around to his back. There was nothing there, nothing Julia could see, but when he brought his hand forward something inside of it sparked up, light blue as angelic grace. "I think you could make a good use of this." Castiel spoke as the light in his hand toned down revealing a hand sized black feather with a blueish glow to it.

Whatever that meant, seemed to be a big deal because Crowley looked completely baffled by the offer. He slowly stood up with his mouth ajar and his eyes wide as he stared at the feather. Then looked back up at Castiel and nodded.

"I underestimated you, Castiel." He said as he took the feather tenderly, and fished out a tissue from his suit, wrapping the feather in it, than carefully tucked it away in his coat.

"You always did, Crowley." Castiel replied and they shared a look, Julia just knew they had a silent conversation between them before Crowley turned back to Julia.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you, truly. Take good care of that Moose of yours, he needs a firm hand like yours to guide him around." Crowley said and making his goodbyes, he disappeared.

"Ok, what just happened?" Julia asked and by the time she managed to turn to Castiel, he was gone with the ruffling of his feathers. "Great. Just great! Freaking angels and demons!" Julia shouted, and then sighed. Looking around, she picked up Crowley's glass, cleaned it with a tissue and poured herself some good old fashioned whiskey. It was then that the sleeping beauty emerged from Dean's room, holding her head, looking a bit drowsy, but otherwise alright.

"Did something happen? What did I miss?" Sarah asked.

Julia groaned and slammed her head on the table in front of her. Not lifting her head she mumbled something that sounded like : "I am never staying alone with you, ever again!"


	3. It's a nice day for a white wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Not suitable for persons under the age of 18

Set up on the long stretch of grass, just on the edge of a cliff was a long white carpet, coming up to a luscious white arch, decorated by white daises and white pearls and white lace. On the sides there were only a handful of chairs with white satin covers and big white satin bows on the back. Seated amongst a few unfamiliar people here were Sam and Juls, each on the opposite sides of the white carpet. Since there weren't many people on the bride's side, they decided to split the guest into male and female.

Under the middle of the arch stood Castiel, his expression stoic and blank, his eyes drifting towards Sarah who was standing to his right. Every few seconds he would squint his eyes at her, but soon divert them, knowing exactly how rude he was being, but he couldn't help it. There was something different about her, but he couldn't identify what. Next to her stood Ezekiel, looking a bit nervous, or anxious, Castiel couldn't quite tell.

No, guys, he wasn't the nervous Dad leading his adoptive daughter down the aisle. No, he was the groom, nervous and jittery as he looked over to where his future wife to be should be coming, but she wasn't there and Ezekiel really really hoped she didn't get cold feet and decided to run away.

Dean had no idea how it befell on him to try and calm Anael down. He entered the small sheltered area to get the bride and lead her down the aisle, since she didn't really have anyone else and Dean only caved because Sarah asked him to. He still laughed at the thought of Anael being Sarah's mom, but when Anael playfully corrected him and told him she would actually be a stepmother, Dean's mind immediately pictured Anael presenting Sarah with a shiny red apple.

Needless to say, he didn't tease her anymore after that.

But back to the matter at hand. Dean entered the room where Anael was pacing up and down, upset for some reason. Apparently, her hair was a mess, her makeup was ruined and there was a microscopic tear in her dress. Dean sighed hearing her go on and on about how it was all ruined, and that she will call off the wedding because the horderves were not here yet and the light pink roses that were on the tables under the big tent were supposed to be white and a few other things Dean did not understand, probably because she was wailing by then.

Like a wise man, he let her let it all out, then took a deep breath and told her that, much to her horror, none of those little things matter, the only thing that mattered was her and Ezekiel.

"You love him?" Dean asked.

"Uh-huh." Anael responded sniffing her tears away.

"Then just go out there and say yes and spend the rest of your immortal life with him." Dean said with an attempt of a joke with that immortality thing. She was not impressed, but picked up a great come back as she smirked and replied.

"I would think you out of all people would be against saying Yes." Dean gawked at her for a moment before he frowned.

"That was uncalled for." He said and turned away.

"No, no, don't leave, I'm... I'm sorry, okay? I am just... Stressed." Anael said, averting her eyes, but still held her head proudly. Dean sighed. The thing you do for family... And all things considering, as much as Dean hated to admit it, Anael was becoming family. More like a distant family, but family nonetheless.

"Okay, okay. Now quit being a girly girl, and be the almighty angel and make it work." Dean said and managed to pull a smile along with the eye roll from Anael. Ten minutes later, he was walking her down the aisle, following the rhythm of the wedding march, looking annoyed until his eyes landed on Sarah. He smiled, seeing her in the ivory colored dress (only the bride can wear white), her blond hair lifted up in a seemingly messy bun, a few loose strings coming down to her bare shoulders. She was breathtaking and all he saw was her. He completely missed Castiel performing the ceremony and the kiss, and he would have missed the rest of the wedding hadn't Sam knock him out of his daze.

"Check it out, she is about to throw the bouquet." Sam said with a laugh. It was always funny how the girls would push each other around and argue over who gets the flowers, but in this wedding there were only two girls that were still single and could try and catch it. Julia looked... constipated, or rather annoyed, like she didn't want to be there, but there was something in her eyes when she made eye contact with Sam. Sarah was sheepishly smiling, glancing over at Dean, and for the first time in his life, Dean didn't feel fear of commitment in any way. He knew she was the one for him.

"If Julia caught it, would you ask her? Could you ask?" Dean whispered to Sam. Sam rose his eyes to meet Julia's once more, and he smiled brightly, watching her with her hair loose, a white daisy stuck behind her ear, looking ever so stunning.

"Yeah. I think I could."

After a pause, Dean replied.

"Me too."

Anael threw the bouquet high up in the air, and it flew into the sun, blinding both girls for a second and then began its drop, the string that held the flowers together loosening from gravity and by the time it reached their extended hands, the bouquet split into two, each part landing in one of the girl's hands. Julia and Sarah brought their baffled gazes upon each other and then at the flowers in their hands, not sure what to do, or what to say. Sam and Dean started laughing and if they didn't know better, they would think someone set this up.

It would be six hours later that it was just the four of them left standing, or rather sitting at a table, talking, drinking and eating cake leftovers. Everyone else already retreated to the small cabins of the resort that the wedding was held at, or were taken back to Heaven by the only angel that currently had wings - Castiel. The night was quiet and as the four of them prepared to take their leave too, something happened.

The ground started shaking, a bit at first, but then it slowly intensified. The air around them seemed heavier, like it was lacking in oxygen. The dark outside became brighter as if it was about to dawn, but considering it was just after midnight, that wasn't a natural occurrence. Suddenly, a loud scream came from the main cabin and within seconds, the four of them were engulfed in a blinding white light. To Dean, it felt similar like when the angels attempted a collective smiting on Amara, only the light of grace didn't descent down upon Earth, it actually originated here and flew upward, towards Heaven.

The four of them hurried to the newlyweds cabin and busted in, only to find them on the separate sides of the room, covered only in the sheets of the bed, panting and staring at each other. Dean was about to shout out and ask what happened, but the rustle of feathers interrupted him and then there was Castiel standing right in front of them, but facing the two ex angels.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his voice deep and grave.

"What the fuck was that?!" Anael asked, shaking and clearly upset as she tried to lift the sheet higher to cover more of her exposed skin. On the other side of the room Ezekiel was leaning on the dresser, holding onto it as if his legs were about to give up on him. He was pale and freaked out, staring at Anael with eyes wide.

Castiel took a deep breath, looking over from Anael to Ezekiel and that back at the redhead. "Ur-gon-drux-veh." The moment those words left his mouth, Anael's eyes went wide with disbelief and this time Ezekiel was the one to finally speak up, frowning in confusion.

"That's... That's not possible. That's just a myth. It's... It can't be..."

"But it is. It happened to me. I too have found my angel-mate. Another... Angel blessed my union and once we came together, everything changed." Castiel spoke. He turned to the side, and glanced at the guys and the gals, including them in the conversation. "Once we consummated our... Relationship, grace exploded within me and the same thing happened. What I didn't know then, is that there was so much of it, too much, and my vessel couldn't hold it, so it went to the only place it could contain it. It went back to the Host."

"You mean Heaven?" Ezekiel asked.

"Yes. It actually helped, as it infused itself into the fabric of Heaven, it fixed some of the broken strings and assisted in keeping the heavens together." Castiel explained, and before he could add more, Dean interrupted him.

"Wait, so you having sex fixed Heaven up?" To that, Sam stared at him for his antics, even if it was true. Leave it to Dean to find a way to undermine the beauty of love making into something dirty, and make everything sound far too simple than it really was. Castiel, of course rolled his eyes at him.

"Something like that."

"So what you are saying is that these two are something like soulmates?" Julia asked looking from the two semi-naked people in the room who suddenly grew quite uncomfortable. Castiel smiled at her.

"Something like that." He repeated, this time sounding more pleased.

"I knew that. I knew you were meant for me the moment I laid my eyes at you." Ezekiel spoke, his soft eyes and a kind smile directed at his wife. She smiled back at him, her own eyes sparking up at his words. Ezekiel turned towards the group and spoke up again. "Now, if there is nothing more, I would like to spend some alone time with my soulmate."

Castiel smiled and ushered the others from the room, but just before he closed the door, he added one last thing. "In case you haven't noticed, and I suppose you haven't considering the shock you just went through, your wings are fully functioning once again." The last thing he saw before he shut the door was their wide-eyed, shocked expressions.

He wished the Winchesters and the girls a good night and vanished. They remained in the hallway commenting on it all for a few minutes before wishing each other good night and retreating to their rooms.

* * *

"Shower's all yours." Sam said as he exited the bathroom and Julia pecked his cheek, propping herself on her toes to reach him, and with a smile, she disappeared behind the bathroom doors. Sam fished a clean pair of underwear from his bag and put them on, trying to figure out if he should put his pyjamas on or not, considering it was so warm in their cabin. Deciding to sleep in his underwear, he headed for the bed and just as he climbed on top, he noticed a pair of handcuffs on Julia's nightstand.

He looked around, thinking she was pulling some hunting stuff out, but aside from an angel blade she _always_ kept by her side, there was nothing there. The cuffs did have some symbols on them, but he couldn't quite see what those were form the other side of the bed. Just as he was about to roll across the bed to reach them, the bathroom door swung open and Sam flinched, his eyes snapping in that direction. He swallowed hard and felt a wave of arousal wash over him when he saw Julia standing there completely naked, her arm extended upwards as she caressed the door frame in a seductive way.

She didn't say anything as she slowly walked over to him, her eyes locked with his, her hips swaying, the white daisy back in her dark brown hair that was loose, covering her shoulders. Sam felt frozen in spot, his eyes trained on Julia, watching, waiting to see what she does next. He wasn't a fool, he knew where this was going, but it is the in-between that was always a mystery with Julia. Sometimes she liked to be on top, sometimes underneath him and have her pinning her down. Sometimes she liked to take it from behind and she would always be a lot more vocal then, making him go crazy.

But this time she clearly had something new in mind, he could see it in her eyes. Add the fact that the cuffs could be used in their little game tonight, it all had Sam already hard by the time she reached the bed and started crawling her way toward him. He scooted back and waited for her to either tell him or show him what to do, and she came closer, spread open his legs and crawled between them to reach him and kiss him with a breathtaking passion that send a jolt of pure arousal through his system.

He could feel her hands on him, on his arms, shoulders and down his chest, and he relished in her soft, almost tickling touch as she caressed all the way over his abs, never breaking their kiss. Her hands circled back and up his chest again and she captured his lower lip between her teeth and bit down just a bit, making him dizzy. His hands reached out to her, to return the favour of the soft touches and he managed to caress her arms and shoulders before she pulled his hands away from her, making him let out a tiny whimper. She smirked into the kiss and swirled her tongue through his mouth, making him completely forget what he wanted to do.

One of her hands travelled back down his stomach, past his hip and over his thigh, squeezing it and nearing his groin. Too focused on the sensation of her hand nearing his already pulsing member, he missed her other hand as it caressed his arms, lifting them up. He let out another small whimper as her hand disappeared without even reaching to touch him though his underwear, but before he could open his eyes to see what she was doing, he gasped, suddenly feeling her pressing her entire body against him. Her soft breasts made contact with his chest, her lower stomach leaned against his hard-on and she moved, she moved creating such amazing fiction, his breath hitched and he could feel his lips going dry. He didn't even notice she stopped kissing him, too lost in the intoxicating feeling her body warmth produced to pay attention to where her hands went.

Her puffy, sweet lips returned to kiss him and silencing his small moans and completely distracting him from the feel of cold metal on his wrists. Until he heard the sound of the cuffs being locked in place.

Sam's eyes snapped open just as Julia backed away from his lips with a devilish look in her eyes, and Sam found his arms propped above and behind his head, cuffed to the bed. Despite his best efforts, his lower lip trembled a bit and he couldn't hide the small amount of fear in his eyes as he spoke "Juls? What... What are you doing?"

Not that he didn't trust her, or that he couldn't get out of those cuffs in a matter of seconds, but for someone who is used to being the dominant one in bed, he suddenly felt too shy and exposed. It was a weird feeling, but his cock still twitched to the sight of Julia licking her lips, then biting down on her lower one as her eyes roamed all over his body.

"Like a fine wine... Tonight, Sam... I am tasting you." Julia replied and slowly leaned her body back against his, making him gasp loudly not just at the contact, but at the notion of what that might mean. Was she saying he is just going to kiss him all over or will she... Sam's breathing grew erratic, his heart beating faster and faster. Julia pecked him on the lips and then, dragging her breasts down his chest, she moved to plant warm, wet kisses down the side of his neck, sending goosebumps down his arm.

He didn't know what was worse and what left him even more breathless – Julia's warm breasts slowly sliding to his groin or her hot lips nearing his nipple. The little vixen that she was, she made it happen at the same time, wiggling both of her bosoms so that his trapped cock can fit between them and capturing his right nipple in her mouth, teasing the sensitive bud with her tongue, electing the dirtiest moan out of Sam.

"Oh... That's new... You're usually very quiet." She commented and just as he was about to speak, like a snake she arched her upper body, making his member slide between her boobs, and making Sam choke up. She kept stroking and watching him with that devilish smirk as she watched him try hard to compose himself.

"Ju... Juls... OH, fuck... Please... I..."

"What do you want Sam? Tell me. You want me to touch you? You want me to kiss you?" Julia spoke, her hand gliding down his stomach, tickling the skin, the tone of her voice suggesting that she wouldn't be kissing his _lips_ or using her _hands_ to touch him. He let out one shuddering breath, his eyes fixated on Julia.

"I... I..." he was clearly struggling to say it out loud, so she smiled at him, kindly this time and lifted herself up to kiss him once again. Those plush soft lips danced over his, her tongue coming out more to caress and the overall gentle sensation of the kiss soothed Sam who was getting too worked up too fast, Julia actually feared she might give him a heart attack.

"It's ok, Sam. I gotcha. I gotcha." She soothed as she broke the kiss, both of her hands on his thighs, squeezing and massaging. She leaned back in for another soft kiss, her hands travelling to hook her fingers on his underwear and pull them down. He let her, feeling a lot calmer and composed then a minute before. He mentally huffed a laugh at himself for acting like a horny teenager. So what if he never had a blow job? No matter what others claimed, he still felt it wouldn't be anything better than driving his throbbing cock up a woman's cunt and repeating the action over and over until...

"You ready?" Julia asked hovering right above his exposed member and he snapped his eyes wide open, his mind screaming _no, not ready, no._ Sam had no idea why he nodded. Julia stuck her tongue out and licked one long swipe along his length and Sam's breath hitched again, a small whine escaping his mouth and just as she reached the tip, he closed his eyes and threw his head back.

This was so much worse, he was unable to see what she was doing, but he couldn't bring himself to move, much less open his eyes and lean back to watch her, so he was stuck feeling Julia set her plump lips on the head of his cock and slowly opening them up, letting them slide all around. Sam felt instantly engulfed in more warmth and wetness he had ever experience before and couldn't help the long moan that escaped him. She slid half way down his length and kept going and going and Sam thought he was slowly starting to lose his mind. His eyes snapped open and he looked down.

Correction, this was so much worse than not being able to see. Because now, he could watch his big cock disappear behind Julia's mouth as she was swallowing him whole with such ease, he felt like his whole body was on fire, and it was originating in the pit of his stomach. The feeling was so unbelievable, so mind-blowing Sam felt he wouldn't be able to contain himself long. And he always prided himself in being able to last long.

Julia bottomed out and he could actually feel her throat closing around him and he tried so hard to focus and still his panting and stop those filthy sounds that kept coming out of his mouth. She pulled up half way, reaching her ideal spot and then did the dirtiest thing that almost had Sam tumbling over the edge. She batted her eyelashes and looked up at him.

"Holy... Fuck..." He let slip and she actually smiled with his dick in her mouth before starting a fast, rigorous pace of sucking him up and down, making him moan and choke and whine and "Oh, God, Julia... Ju... Juls.. . Oh... Oooh... Ooooough...Fuck, that's... Jesus! Jesus Christ!" His hands started tugging at his restraints, a subconscious part of him wanting to reach, to touch, to feel more, more, more, but he was too lost in the feeling to make even coherent words much less tell her to stop and that he was so close. All he managed to do is start repeating her name over and over.

All those sound combined with the fact that it was her name on his lips made her feel so hot, especially knowing she was about to make him fall apart, and she started moaning herself. The sudden vibrations of her vocal cords around the head of his cock sent him to overdrive and his legs started to cramp up as his orgasm shot through him, flooding him with a very powerful sensation of utter bliss. A bliss that was shockingly prolonged as he felt Julia still sucking and slurping and "HOLY FUUUUUUCK!"

After the last of his come was gone, Julia lifted herself up and smiled at him, licking her lips of any remains while he just stared at her for a moment, mouth open, lips trembling from the aftershock of his orgasm.

"Did you... Did you just... S... Sw... Swallow?"

"Yeah, so?"

Julia flinched when she heard wood snapping and she went wide eyed when she was Sam had ripped the small chain between his cuffs. He launched at her, grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her hard and long, his arms sliding down her body, finally allowed to touch. His mind still swirled from the memories of what she just did, the image of her sucking him dry arousing him all over again and he pulled Julia closer, his hands coming up to grab her ass. She squeaked when he lifted her, but didn't try to fight him as he drew her above himself, let his cock slide to the right place and impaled her on it.

Julia screamed the good kind of scream, throwing her head back and instantly rocking her hips and all Sam could think was how she must have enjoyed what she did to him, how it must have turned her on so much that she was already this wet and ready to take him in.

"God, you're so perfect! So beautiful." He managed to say and she looked down on him and smiled.

"Guess I should do that to you more often."

The mere thought of her doing that again sent his mind into overdrive, and as his eyes darkened and his cock twitched inside of her, she moaned, unprepared to what's about to happen. Sam lifted her up just a bit, holding her by the waist and that caused his member to slide almost all the way out. His hands gripped her waist tightly as he lifted his ass and thrusted up, making her gasp. He fell back down, sliding out and thrusted up again, harder, than did it again and again, his eyes trained on her as she screamed and moaned. Each of his thrusts came faster and harder and he couldn't believe he was so close again, but he didn't care, all that mattered was how beautiful Julia was coming completely undone while he was driving his big, fat cock up her cunt.

With one long loud scream she came, clenching around him sending him over the edge too, but at the last possible second, he pulled out of her and started squirting all over her thighs and her stomach. How he had a fraction of a mind to remember he didn't put on a condom, neither would ever know.

Julia stumbled out of bed, her feet barely holding her, but she didn't want to mess up the sheets. Sam grabbed her and stilled her, getting up along with her. She smiled at him and turned to head for the bathroom when he pulled her back, pulled her body flush against his with a smacking sound, smearing his release between them and causing Julia to start to laugh wildly.

"Sam, what are you..."

"You are so damn amazing, you know that?"

Julia could never take a compliment. She would always blush at a blunt praise like that and either run and hide or try to joke her way out of it, sounding like a narcissist and agreeing to the statement with some fake pride. Sometimes even both.

"Yeah, I know I'm awesome." He said with a fake smile. She tried to run this time too, but Sam had a firm grip on her, and when she realized it was futile to run, she stilled in his arms, defeated. He gripped her chin and raised her head to meet her eyes before he spoke.

"You are. You are the awesomest thing I have ever met."

"Awesomest? Gee, Sam, I think your inner Dean is showing." There she went to joking, making him smile lovingly at her. What he said next, would certainly not have anyone comparing him to Dean, the certainty and the strong conviction behind his statement, the way he said it as a fact and not as a question left very little room to try and contradicting him. Not that Julia wanted to.

"I am going to marry you. I am going to make you a Winchester for the whole world to know, that you are mine and that I am one lucky son of a bitch. God, I love you so freaking much."

He could feel her breath hitch and he could feel her heart pumping hard and he leaned in and kissed her gently and softly with the promises of everything and anything she ever wanted. He could feel her relax in his arms and start to kiss back, drawing all of her emotions in one long, loving kiss. After a minute, she pulled away and smiled at him.

Then she said something that sent the wrong kinds of shivers down his spine.

"You know you are going to have to ask my dad first, right?"

Julia started laughing so hard at his expression, and the line was enough for him to loosen his hold over her, so she wiggled out of his embrace and shouted "Race you to the shower."

"Oh, you're so screwed when I catch you." He teased, not really meaning it to come out like that , and blushed when Julia replied with a wide smirk.

"That's what I am betting on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gifted to Frankie3Winchester


	4. Color me sweet, color me incomplete

Sarah has been acting so weird lately, but Dean couldn't complain. Not even when Sam pointed it out. She was in her groove, cooking and baking some delicious stuff and the sex was... Beyond words. The things she did to him... Wow. Dean had no idea his body could do some of those things, and he certainly had no idea a woman's body could... Do other hot stuff... He most definitely didn't know he could come 5 times in one night at the age of forty (plus), and not die.

And she was always so cheerful and happy and joyful and sang a lot, so who cared if she got too deep into what she was doing and getting lost in it, sometimes not hearing her name being called a few times. It isn't like Dean thought he caught glimpses of her eyes gracing up, because, that was just his imagination, that was for sure.

And not to mention she always, always did what he wanted and everything she did was kinda for him and if he was being honest, he enjoyed being the center of someone's attention. Nothing wrong with indulging himself a bit.

Kinda like the time she made those burgers. She had cheese and bacon bits mixed in with the minced meat and formed patties that were just so juicy and delicious, Dean thought he died and went to Heaven. Or that time she made that chicken with four types of cheese as topping. Oh, he made worse noises then he did while they were in bed.

She stayed at the bunker a lot, a few times she even stayed behind while they went on a short hunt. Dean was glad the hunts weren't that serious anymore and it would usually take them a day or two to wrap things up plus the journey. A few times he even stayed behind with her, and thought he might actually do that more often, since every time they were alone in the bunker, they ended up having sex in the strangest places and in the most weirdest positions.

Today, Sam and Juls were on their way from a hunt and would be in the bunker in an hour, so Sarah was once again in her groove, making pizzas for them all. Dean decided it would be fun to watch a movie while they are, so he was in the library, setting up the TV and the furniture when Sam and Juls came in. They left their bags at the map table and while Sam went to help Dean, Julia went to check on Sarah, and of course, the food.

Julia came back frowning and looking a bit guarded, but it didn't matter because not only was everything set, Sarah was carrying two big pizza plates, announcing there were two more nearly done in the oven. Dean's face lit up with a smile seeing she made his favorite - extra cheese, extra pepperoni, extra bacon. Heck, she even made a similar one for Julia, and then brought a simple one for her and a veggie one for Sam. Could she be more perfect?

Still, Dean couldn't stop getting suspicious. Julia was constantly glancing her way as if Sarah was a possible threat or something and then, ten minutes into the movie, Sarah just upped and left towards the kitchen without even finishing her pizza. Then she came back. Then she went away again. Five times she walked back into that kitchen without saying a single word, and that final fifth time, she picked up some of the dirty dishes and brought it along.

So Dean decided to help and carry some of the dishes, quietly following Sarah. Not that he needed to tiptoe, Sarah was already tuned out, humming something that sounded like "Girls just wanna have fun." Dean followed, watching her place the dishes into the sink and going back to the oven. He frowned - she couldn't have been making more pizzas, right? He could eat a mountain of food, and he was stuffed, so there was no way she would...

"What the hell is that?" He said as she turned around, and he didn't even notice she didn't flinch or wasn't startled by his presence at all.

"Sweet pizzas. Like a desert." She replied cheerfully and pulled out another form the oven, setting them both on a counter.

Two large pizzas, basic pizza dough. Chocolate syrup instead of ketchup. A half of one covered in marshmallows and Oreo crumbs, the other half with M&Ms and peanut butter. One third of the second had bananas and the second third had caramel with wafer rolls. And the last third had it all.

Dean just stood there, literally drooling for a good couple of minutes before he rose his eyes towards Sarah, completely missing the way her blue eyes sparked up at his expression. "God, I love you."

Sarah giggled at his goofiness, but Dean's face remained serious as he stepped towards her. "I mean it, Sarah. I freaking love you. Not only... Not only because of stuff like these, not cuz you can cook and... I can't believe how lucky I am to find someone like you. Someone who... Oh, wow. Who would go to... To no extent to do something nice for me. You always... Everything you do is for me. Everything. There isn't one thing you do that is for yourself that..."

The more he spoke, the kinder her smile was, and he realized she was... She was the Dean to his Sam. She was to him what he was to Sam - always looking out for him, making his needs a priority and doing everything in her power just to see him happy.

"I just... I love you so freaking much." He said and pulled her in a tight hug, feeling tears prickling in his eyes. It wasn't that he hated the so called chick flick moments, it was more like he feared they would show him as weak and pathetic and he couldn't, he wouldn't let anyone see him like that. But Sarah... She was different. She was his rock, his net. She could see all the way to his soul, so there was no point in holding back. And for once in his life, Dean didn't want to hold back.

"I love you too, Dean." She whispered in his ear and planted a small kiss on his neck. They stayed like that till Dean was ready to let go and they smiled at one another before he helped her pick the sweet pizzas up and carry them to the library.

" Alright, old-age mutant ninja Turtles..." He started.

"Hey, who you calling old?!" Julia shouted with a frown.

"Oh, you are definitely Raphaelo, grumpy."

"So what, you are Michaelangelo, huh?" She snapped back.

"Damn straight. And I got these out-of-this-world pizzas to prove it! Move aside, Donny." Dean told Sam, implying he is Donatello, the geek one of the group.

"It's Don, thank you very much." Sam said trying to hide a smile.

"Guess that leaves me with Leonardo?" Sarah asked with a smile. "The badass with the swords." Even if she did feel more like April, the different species then the others.

"You are so my sweet badass." Dean said as she sat next to him and he gave her a quick peck on the lips before turning towards the dessert and the Suicide squad on the TV.

"So, did Joker manage to save Harley or did Deadshot kill her?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a few hints in this story that might point to what is going on with Sarah...... I just love to tease....


	5. Part One: Color of the Music

"I am telling you, Sammy, she has a gift. Well, another gift. It is real." Dean said as he and Sam went to check out of the motel. Sarah and Julia were packing up, getting ready to leave after a very difficult hunt. It was supposed to be an easy ghost case but it turned out into a disaster, because they couldn't figure what object the ghost was attached to.

"Dean, she isn't Bumblebee." Sam protested. Dean turned to face him, annoyance in his eyes.

"I am not saying she is a Transformer, Sam." He scolded, and Sam actually had the decency to blush. "I am saying she can communicate her powers though music. Like the last hunt where she turned on the radio and it just happen to play Michael Jackson's _Blood on the dance floor,_ before we found that the vampires were held up in the old abandoned disco? Or how about this hunt?" Sam looked back t his brother, confused.

"What... what did she play this time... I..."

"I don't know what the song is called, but it was from the movie _Mask_ , you remember that one? Where Jim Carry plays Stanley Ipkiss, and he finds Loki's mask and he puts it on, and is a totally different person?" Dean explained waiting for the receptionist to do the paperwork she needed and for them to pay.

"O, yeah, _The Cuban Pete_. The Rumba song... But how does that... Oh! Right. Haunted mask. Of course." Sam agreed.

"You believe me now?" Dean asked as he took back the fake credit card and stuffed it in his pocket as they walked out of the motel office.

"I don't know, Dean... I mean, yeah, you're right, it is too much of a coincidence to actually be... well, coincidence, but I am not sure... Not every song she played meant something, right? So how do you know which is important and which isn't?" Sam asked as he followed him. Dean paused, thinking for a moment and then huffed a smile.

"Did I ever tell you how I met her?"

"Um... I know you met her while looking for me when... But not how you actually met, no." Sam responded.

"I knocked on her door and when there was no answer, I let myself in. I heard the music and I walked to the kitchen and I found her swaying her hips and singing ' _Beat it, beat it, no one wants to be defeated'._ And then she hit me with a frying pan." Dean said and Sam broke into a hysterical laughter. It took him so long to stop laughing that despite the smile Dean had on his face, he was pouting. "Alright, it's not THAT funny."

"It... it is... cuz, she... When I... When I first saw her... she... she tried to hit me... too... she... oh, god! this is so funny... she... she missed." Sam spoke through laughter. And the smile dropped of Dean's face.

"How could she miss the giant like you?! That's not fair!" Dean crossed his arms and glowered at Sam. The younger hunter tried to catch his breath and after a few minutes, when he finally calmed, he changed the subject back to Sarah and her possible powers.

"I get what you are saying, with Sarah, but I just don't think... I mean songs could be interpreted in a lot of different ways and if this really is a power of sorts... I don't think it is very reliable." Dean couldn't really disagree with him, though he still thought it was cool that Sarah could kinda predict something through music, even if it isn't really the future, but the current situation. All he could do is keep his focus on her whenever she played any song and try to take the lyrics in the account.

* * *

Later that day, while they were driving back to the bunker, Dean drove and of course listened to one of his AC/DC tapes. Sarah wasn't a fan before, but she was slowly warming up to the band, and even had a favorite by now - _You shook me all night long._ Dean wasn't surprised, considering this was Sarah and she was insatiable when it came to... Dean.

Just as the last song on one side ended and the cassette popped out, Dean reached to flip it, paused and glanced at Sarah, then at the rearview mirror, catching his brother's questioning look.

"Hey, Sarah, um... Why don't you put something on?" Dean suggested. He could hear Julia scoff in the back, because she did not like that 'hippy dance stuff' Sarah liked to play, she was more like him and preferred rock music.

"Oh!" Sarah snapped out of her thoughts and her lips widened into a warm smile and she reached and spun the radio dial. The voice of the announcer filled the car. "And that was the all time favorite of mine, ' _Sugar, honey, honey'_ by the Archies and now we move on to another one - short but sweet. Play it, Rob."

The song was familiar to everyone, it was on so many movies and overall a very famous song. Even Julia started nodding with a fast growing smile on her face as the electric guitar played.

Sarah started singing looking at Dean smiling, her voice soft and sweet: _"I know a guy who's tough but sweet._ _.._ "

Julia picked it up from there, looking over at Sam as if she was going to eat him up: _"He's so fine, he can't be beat."_

Sarah giggled as she continued, her eyes sparking in amusement: _" He's got everything that I desire..."_

Julia's voice dropped an octave as she kept on, sounding seductive: _"Sets the summer sun on fire..."_

By the time they both sang _" I want candy! I want candy!" _all four were laughing, and Sam had a growing blush on his face. Sarah turned to look at Julia, and damn if those two hadn't developed their own way of eye communication like Dean and Sam have. They exchanged a look and switched, having Sarah sing the more seductive parts now, even making her voice sound sexy.

Julia: _" Go to see him when the sun goes down..."_

Sarah: _" Ain't no finer boy in town..."_

Julia: _"You're my guy, just what the doctor ordered..."_

Sarah: _" So sweet, you make my mouth water..."_

They were all laughing so hard, happy and carefree, between the laughter and the blush that crept up on Dean's face too, he tried so hard to focus on driving, and completely forgot to look for the hidden meaning in the song Sarah played.

* * *

Things seemed to go downhill after that day. Sarah seemed to be inverting into herself more and more, closing of and distancing herself and Dean would catch her staring in the distance, lost in her own mind. The times she would be there, present and interacting, it was good, she was her old self, but those moments were starting to become more and more rare.

Julia pointed out a few times that there was something wrong, and Sam remained silent, just giving Dean looks that conveyed the same message. Something was going on with her and he needed to talk to her and see what was going on, and how they, how he could help. But, as these things usually go, a possible hunt came up. Dean figured he might let Julia and Sam handle that one while he stayed behind and talked to Sarah, but when she heard about it, she was determined to go. She 'had a feeling about it', as she said. So there he was, driving and giving Sarah one worried glance after another and sharing the concerned looks with his brother in the rear view mirror. He did consider calling Cas and asking for his help, screw the 'no meddling' agreement, but that would have to wait.

Once they settled in a hotel, Sam and Julia went to examine the crime scene and talk to the local cops about the few bodies that were missing their hearts, thinking it was either a witch or a werewolf. Sarah wanted to go see the crime scene, acting a lot more eager to be a part of this hunt as she ever was before. Finally, he sat her down and spoke up, his voice laced with concern as he explained what he noticed. Sarah tried to deny it, a feeble attempt to show she was alright.

"I just don't understand, Sarah... You have been distant, even Julia and Sam noticed it, and now... You NEVER wanted to go and see the crime scene and be this much involved in a hunt. What's going on? Are you ok, can you tell me that at least? Are... Are your powers acting up maybe? Or is it something else?" Dean asked and Sarah sighed.

"I... I am fine. I feel fine, I didn't even know I was spacing out... But... I have been having these weird dreams lately..." She confessed. Dean reached and set his hand over hers, his eyes bearing so much comfort and love.

"What do you dream about?" He asked softly.

"That's just it. Nothing. I dream of nothing. Darkness, complete darkness all around and I am in it alone and scared and I am calling your name and Sam's and Castiel's and... And even Jack's name, cuz you know you told me about him being in charge up there and being the most powerful being now, but... Nobody ever replies. And I am left alone..." Sarah spoke sadly and her whole being was pulsing out the sadness, Dean felt her devastation, so he pulled her in his arms and whispered that he would never leave her and would always, always be there, no matter what. SHe took a moment and just enjoyed his closeness, taking in deep, calming breaths before she pulled away.

"This hunt... I don't know, but it feels important somehow, and... It is like the answer is right there and if I could just reach, just a bit further I could... I would know." Sarah added.

"It's ok. We'll figure it out, don't worry about it..." Dean replied absentmindedly and frowned in consideration.

"You have an idea. I can tell." Sarah said.

"It's... I'm not sure it would work."

"Tell me." Sarah said, not really demanding, but not really asking either.

"It's just that... I have noticed that sometimes your psychic powers... They sometimes manifest in another way. I think." Dean spoke carefully and Sarah nodded for him to keep going. "Sometimes, and I am not sure if it is even true or if there is a pattern... But it seems like sometimes you... Express yourself with music. You would put on a random song or even switch on the radio and the song that played would correlate with the given situation..." Before he even finished speaking, Sarah jumped of the bed, picked up her phone and scrolled thought her playlist. She snapped her head and looked at Dean and must have figured that the song had to be played at random for this to work, she swiped up and without taking her eyes off of Dean, she pressed her fingertip on the phone.

Immediately, a male voice filled the room, soft and whispering:

_" When the days are cold_

_And the cards all fold_   
_And the saints we see_   
_Are all made of gold..."_

To Dean, that didn't make much sense, and the song was even too sad and dark for Sarah, but when he looked back at her, he could see that distant, sad look in her eyes once again, as if she was back in that dark empty place of her dreams. He sighed and got up to embrace her once more, and just as he was at an arms length, he heard something that might be a clue.

_" When you feel my heat _   
_Look into my eyes_   
_It's where my demons hide_   
_It's where my demons hide_   
_Don't get too close_   
_It's dark inside_   
_It's where my demons hide_   
_It's where my demons hide" _

Was that a warning to stay away? Dark inside? Demons?

His phone rang, startling him and he pulled it out of his pocket and glanced at the screen. Sam. He better see what they found out, because this whole thing with Sarah made no sense and he hoped to get at least some kind of an answer.

"Hey, Sam..."

"Salt!" Sam shouted in the phone, it seemed like he was running.

"Sam! What's going on, talk to me?"

"Salt! The door!" Sam shouted, falling out of breath and then the phone disconnected. Dean jumped and pulled a canister of salt out of their weapons duffel, and salted the door and the window. His instincts were telling him to go help Sam, but they were also screaming at him to make sure Sarah was safe, so he went into the bathroom, and started salting the window there too, thinking that he would try and call Sam or Julia once he finished.

He never got the chance, because just as he finished setting the salt line in the bathroom, Julia and Sam busted in the room, panting. Dean saw motion by the bathroom window, but disregarded it and ran out to the room to see what was going on. Through the open door he could see eight men, all looking different from one another, different age, different clothes, but there was one thing they all had in common - black eyes.

There was one solid agreement - Heaven stays up, Hell stays down and Earth is in between. No one was to cross the line unless it was an apocalyptic event. And yeah, Cas technically broke that, but he meant no harm, besides, he was family.

These demons, if they are here and are responsible for the murders, that can only mean that they are a rouge group, and not under Rowena's leadership.

"Well, well... Lookie what we got here..." One of them spoke with a smirk. "Boy, are we in for a feast tonight..."

"Oh, yeah, you're in for something tonight, alright... Some ass whooping..." Dean threatened. He knew the salt line won't hold them off long, but it will be enough time to prepare for a fight - plenty of angel blades. "But for now, sit tight." Dean added as he walked over to shut the door in their face. And that's when he heard it - glass breaking.

He turned around and Sam and Juls followed suit and all three went eye wide at the black smoke slowly crawling towards Sarah who just stood there, clueless and looking back at them with confusion.

"Huh... Looks like you missed a spot." A demon teased and Dean ran towards Sarah, but he was too late. She coughed and choked as the black smoke traveled down her throat, doubling over as it filled every ounce of her being.

"No! Sarah!"

Snapping up straight, her beautiful blue eyes blacked over and her lips curled into a smirk. "Oh... He is going to be missing so much more... What's a matter, Winchester, can't fight your girlfriend? Afraid she would win?" The demon spoke as he tried to circle around. A few of his friends already moved to the back, and we're slowly entering through the bathroom window.

"Maybe I should just snap her neck right here, what do you guys think?" One asked and before Dean could even reacted another one came up with an idea.

"No, use her to torture them... Make her have their blood on her hands."

The demon wearing Sarah smirked and took one determined step towards the three hunters. He would only have a split second to realize it was a mistake before he felt like his insides were on fire and his entire being was slowly burning to a crisp.

Other demons stood watching, petrified as their friend burned away in a deafening scream that echoed thought the night. Those blue eyes shone so bright as they snapped towards them and suddenly the room was engulfed in blinding light nobody could see who was screaming.

When Dean came to a few minutes later, blinking his eyes, he looked around the room. Sam and Juls were right next to him, equally baffled by this whole thing that happened so fast none had a few moments to catch up.

The demons, or rather their vessels were all lying down, but they actually seemed alive and unharmed. And Sarah... She stood there, tense, her back turned towards them. Her shoulders moved as if she was heaving, her fists clenched.

"Sarah?! You okay?" Dean asked as he took a careful step towards her. The room felt awfully quiet, and the lightbulb flickered right above them and Dean held his breath as Sarah slowly turned. His eyes went wide and he swallowed hard as her eyes shone grace blue, the light never subduing. She head towards him curiously for a moment, her expression blank, emotionless.

"Sarah?!" He tried, pleaded, hoped she is still there and this is nothing more but her powers acting up after the day she had. She just stood there, staring at him for a minute or so before her eyes slipped on Julia. Her gaze didn't linger much, but he electricity in the entire room was slowly starting to go haywire.

Then her eyes slipped on Sam. She tilted her head once more and seemed to lean forward just a tiny bit, the microwave in the kitchen exploded, the light in the bathroom shone twice as bright and the TV went on. And as a song came on, Sarah, or whatever that was retreated, taking a step back, but Dean's focus was on his brother who gasped and had his knees buckle under him.

_" I never meant to be so bad to you _

_One thing I said that I would never do_   
_A look from you and I would fall from grace_   
_And that would wipe the smile right from my face..." _

Dean knew the song, but couldn't quite place it at the moment, because not only was Sam having a strong reaction to it, but also when he looked back at where Sarah was standing... He didn't find her there.

Sarah was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, dropped a bunch of clues here, and they are so much more obvious now... Can you guess what is happening to Sarah? I know at least a few of you will guess who does all this relate to...


	6. Part two: Heart of Gold

Dean stomped his way down the bunker stairs, Sam and Julia following closely. He quickly ran into the library, gathered a bowl and some things from a cabinet nearby and with an extremely serious and maybe a slightly angry expression. He followed the motions for a location spell and watched intensely as one map burned, so he replaced it with another one - with a wider perimeter and repeated the process. He might have seemed focused and calculated, but he was in fact, scared shitless.

He had no idea what happened. One moment a demon tried to possess her, and the grace within her must have destroyed it, but then... There was no Sarah no more. She was physically there, her body present, but her mind... Her kind smile, her vibrant, loving blue eyes, her soft expressions... Those were gone. Sarah was gone. Dean has seen this behavior before, not just on other people, but from his own inner perspective too. Angelic possession. Turned a frightened girl into a pissed off warrior once Anna found her grace. Turned a slouchy smiling brother into a stand-up-straight lamppost when Gadreel possessed Sam. Turned him into a monster beyond his worst nightmares.

He knew that stiff posture, that piercing gaze, those emotionless expressions, but he didn't know how it was possible. Sarah never said yes, and the grace that aced up was the one that was given to her when she was 6 months old. The phrase 'Raphael's children' echoed in his mind and Dean was scared of what that might mean.

He couldn't loose her, he just couldn't. He had lost so much, and with Chuck gone and the world at peace (mostly), he thought that he could hope, that he could dream of having a life. A normal life. A family. No, no... He couldn't loose her. He just couldn't.

When the tenth map burned, and with it a part of Dean's hope, a part of his soul, he let out a deep, shuddering breath, feeling it was all too much to bear He couldn't take it anymore, the heartache, the worry, the loss, he just couldn't. His legs shook and he almost lost his balance, but there were strong hands there to support him and all of his weight and to reassure him they will find her.

"We just gotta focus and look. If we can't find her with a spell, we just gotta call for help." Sam said as he held onto his brother and motioned his eyes at Julia who took the cue and roamed the cupboards for more maps.

"I can't Sam, I just... I can't loose her." Dean whispered, his eyes screwed shut as his brother lead him to a chair and made him sit.

"You won't. If this doesn't work, we'll call Cas and Rowena, and hell, we'll even call Jack..." Sam started, but Dean interrupted.

"But the deal..."

"The deal was - a possible apocalyptic event. She is running around with... activated archangel grace in her system and who knows what that grace might do. Besides - she is family." Sam stated firmly, leaving no room for further discussion. Dean looked up at him, his eyes watering up only slightly as he leached on his brother's strength. They will find her. They will make this right, they always do.

"Damn it!" Julia exclaimed as the last map burnt to ash, leaving no trace behind.

"Ok, it's ok. Let's try something else." Sam said as he picked up his laptop. Took him a while, because GPS tracking isn't as simple as they make it out to be in the movies, but he finally pinged Sarah's phone in...

"North Cove, Washington? What is she doing there?" Juls asked completely baffled and Dean paused for a moment.

"Isn't that..." Sam started.

"Where Jack was born. But what is she doing there?" Dean questioned. But then suddenly, the little red dot disappeared and Sam refocused on trying to track her signal again, this time finding her in...

"Syria?" Sam sounded confused.

"Wait, where did she go?" Dean was even more baffled, but as soon as Sam tracked her to her next location, he began to see a pattern.

"Malta. Dean... I think she is trying to find indigence for a spell." Sam said.

"What spell, what are you talking about?"

"If I am right..." Sam trailed off, triangulating her location once more. "There, I knew it. Portsmouth, Rhode Island. Dean, she is trying to find the ingredient to open a rift." Sam explained, and it did kind of made sense. North Cove, Washington is where Jack was born, where the first rift opened, a place bound to have a spec of dirt from the Apocalypse world. Syria is where Cas went to find the fruit of the tree of life, Malta is where Father Luca Camilleri lives and Portsmouth is were the seal of Solomon... was. Which meant she won't find it there, and she would have to come to them.

One thing Sam had trouble with was why. Why would she be trying to open a rift? He still was confused by the song that played before she disappeared. " _I never meant to be so bad to you, one thing I said I would_ _never_ _do..."_ \- bad? She seemed sorry of her actions, but from something before. But what? " _One look from you and I would fall from grace, and that would wipe the smile right off my face..."_ \- ok, the grace part was more metaphorical, saying if only he asked, she would give it all up. But that didn't make sense. Not to him. To Dean? Was this about Dean?

If Dean was correct and Sarah could communicate through music, this song could be interpreted in so many ways. But deep down, he knew what it meant. He knew the song was directed at him, that it was for him. How could it not be? _Heat of the moment._ Sam still had nightmares about that song.

"Why would she be opening a rift?!" Dean questioned bringing Sam back from his thoughts.

"I don't know. I guess we're just gonna have to ask her when she gets here." Sam said standing up and walking towards a bookshelf.

"When she gets here? What are you... oh!" Dean figured out what Sam was saying when his brother pulled out the seal of Solomon from a hidden compartment and now there was only one baffled face in the room.

"Um... Sam? What's that?" Julia asked.

"This is the last ingredient she needs, if she really is planning on opening a rift. She gathered every other thing, this is all that is left." Sam explained. And maybe it was a good thing, that she had to come to them. Maybe this thing that overtook her wasn't a threat, but just someone who... Needed help? Deep down, Sam couldn't shake the gut feeling that he even might know who it was, if (and he would never admit this) Dean was right and the songs Sarah sang these past few days were any indication of anything. Even that Mask soundtrack.

But at the same time, it could be something else. The Mask was about Loki and the candy song, and the whole trickster vibe to it... But then again, there was grace involved and they all knew grace has nothing to do with demi-gods. Unless...

The bunker's alarm started to blare, the room engulfed in the red light, putting them all on high alert. They all became vigilant and listened in for any sound, any glimpse of motion. A loud clank sounded in the kitchen and they all exchanged glances before rushing in that direction, armed with angel blades. There, right between the sink and the island-counter stood Sarah, her eyes still glowing grace blue, her face expressionless, her stance firm, her glare unwavering. They stood there, not knowing what to say, what to do, would she even hear them? Or the grace? Would it consider trying to communicate with them?

It's like the thing could read their minds, at least to some extent, it slowly lifted a small pouch and set it on the counter-top, revealing its contents - a vial of blood and a vial of grace, a crushed fruit and a small jar of dirt. She slowly, carefully reached, picked up a bowl and set it at its feet. They assumed she would want the seal too to perform the spell, but were confused when she reached, picked up a box of salt and made a circle around herself.

Where have the boys seen this before?

Sarah knelt, still holding her quite disturbing, unblinking gaze upon them and conjured a small pocket knife. Dean clearly flinched when she cut her hand and let the blood drip into the bowl. But then, she took the knife, sliced open her other palm and did the same. This time, small specs of grace dusted the blood drops as it all pooled in the bowl. It wasn't until Sarah started chanting, her voice coarse and deep, vibrating in their lungs, shaking the whole room that the boys reacted. Not because she was using something so close to the angelic voice, and their ears hurt like hell, feeling a lot of cranial pressure, but because they both knew that incantation.

_"Tu, qui dormiunt, ad dominum formosum. Nexus noster, restitutus est. Surgas ex abysso, in lumine existas!" *(See end notes)_

It was the same spell that Nick used when he tried to raise Lucifer, and suddenly all the boys could think is to try and stop that from happening. Somehow, anyhow. They charged as Julia watched completely baffled as they reached the salt line and were blasted away into opposite walls and hitting them with a loud thud. Julia just stood there, brow raised and an expression that said 'uh-ha, I am not getting anywhere near that, no way.'

And while the boys groaned and took their sweet time to get up, Juls watched with a lot of fear slowly rising inside of her as a black hole infested with some sort of black oozing worms and goo opened up and a figure started to walk out of it. It seemed like it was made of light, but covered in that goo that was trying to reel it back, contain it, drown it.

If Julia had to think of a way a demon looked like, this would be her best guess. She watched as that thing reached out to Sarah, the tar dripping out of its hands, and Sarah didn't even flinch, didn't try to back away, did nothing to stop it.

"Yes." She said.

"No! Sarah, no!" Dean yelled when he realized what was happening, but it was too late. The tar touched her and suddenly the room was engulfed in white light. Once it cleared, and everyone's eyes were clear of any spots in their vision, they could see Sarah standing up now, the light of the grace in her eyes shining even brighter, but still blue, before it slowly started to dim.

She blinked, confused and and started darting around as if she was trying to figure out where she was. Her eyes landed in Julia first, confusion mixed with slight fear and with clear lack of recognition flashed in her wide eyes.

But then those blue eyes shifted to the boys and a spark of joy, relief, exhilaration and elevation ignited only to die down the very next second as Dean shouted "Get out of her, you son of a bitch!"

"Dean!" Sam reprimanded. He didn't know if his brother figured out who it was that was currently possessing Sarah and reacted like that because of it or not, but Sam knew, he could see it in Sarah's eyes, in her expression.

Sarah, it whoever that was completely taken aback by what Dean said as it opened its mouth to say something, and then closed it without a word spoken, looking absolutely heartbroken. It took a deep shuddering breath, glanced from Dean to Sam apologetically, then let out one long breath, and started to leave Sarah's body in a from of bluish liquid grace.

And just as the final bit was leaving, one final ounce of the being vacating her vessel, Sarah regain consciousness once again and screamed "NO!" Instantly, the grace returned, her eyes glowing for a split second before they went back to her natural color and she breathed out another "No!"

She took deep, panting breaths as she stared back at a confused Dean and managed between her breaths "No. I can't let that happen, I can't learn him leave. I won't. I won't."

"It's ok, Sarah..." Sam tried to soothe her, but she snapped.

"No, it's not!" She turned her attention back on Dean, as he seemed to be the one having issues with the angel within her. "It's not ok. You have no idea how it was, the darkness, the loneliness, the despair. He was awake! The entire time he was awake, because he is an archangel and that thing there can't put an archangel to sleep. Do you have any idea what it is like to be trapped in... In... In nothing? Absolutely nothing but the darkness and space. Nothing." Sarah's breath hitched and her lower lip trembled as if she could feel it all for herself. And she probably could.

"Sarah..." Dean spoke but she gave him a stern look that honestly scared him more than any archangel ever could.

"Don't. I saw everything. I know what he gave up to fight on your side. So just don't."

"On... Our side?" Dean questioned and only then seemed to come to the realization just who the archangel in question really was. "G... Gabe?"

Sarah's eyes briefly sparked up, her entire posture going from firm and strict to shrunken and apologetic. "Hey, Deanno. Sammy." There was an attempt of a smile, but it soon faltered.

"I, unm... I never really expected this to happen, so... Sorry, Dean. I didn't mean to..." It was hurtful to watch him being so sad and sorry for taking Sarah as a vessel, and Dean just had to stop him from saying more.

"Hey, it's, it's ok. I'm sorry too, I didn't... I didn't know it was you."

"Oh. You... You didn't know about..." Gabriel spoke gesturing to Sarah's body. "...She is... She has my grace."

"We knew that, it's just... Long story." Sam explained.

"Well, I will be happy to hear it once I get to another vessel. This... Just doesn't feel right... No offense. You, guys, haven't kept that old one around by any chance?"

"No, but that does explain those." Sam replied gesturing to the pouch with the ingredients. They watched as Gabriel frowned at it, he clearly didn't know the grace inside Sarah gathered it all before rising him back.

"Do... Do we really have to go back to that place?" Gabriel asked with a pained look on Sarah's face, maybe a bit fearful too. It was, after all, the place of his demise.

"Can you find another vessel?" Sam asked.

"Um... Not without trapping someone in their head and then killing them as I burn through their body. Archangel, remember. The only one that can contain me now is... Sarah." Gabriel responded glancing at Dean as if he was trying once more to say he is sorry about the whole situation without actually saying it.

"We should call Cas. Or Jack. This... This could be dangerous, we have no idea what is out there." Sam said.

"No, um that's... I don't... I'm sure... No. No!" Gabriel spoke and it took them a moment to realize he wasn't talking to them as his eyes darted the ground. He finally lifted his gaze and looked at the others "Sarah wants to do it. She says she is positive it will work. That it would end well."

"Then that's what we do. Sammy, get the spell." Dean simply stated.

All the while Julia stood aside, just watching the exchange, gathering information. She figured Sarah was being possessed by an angel, she knew how the whole grace thing worked (Sam explained it to her), and she also figured the boys knew the angel, that it was a friend. Named Gabe. When the big A word dropped and Julia realized it was the actual archangel Gabriel before them, she freaked a little.

Sam had told her about alligators in the sewers and the mystery spot and the TV land. But he also told her about Elysian Hotel and Asmodeus and the apocalypse world. But ultimately, it came down to following the boys lead on this, and if they trusted him, so would she.

As Sam and Dean scattered around to set up the spell, Sarah's blue eyes slipped on Julia and she was surprised to see a kind smile on that face. It has never seemed more like Sarah than at that point.

"You two are really good for one another, you know. Sam couldn't have found a better match. You're gonna be very happy together." Gabriel spoke to her and Julia watched as Sam glanced his way, and then at her and just... Smiled. Like it wasn't at all strange that the archangel Gabriel approves of their relationship. Nope, not strange at all.

Julia nodded and remained silent as she watched them prepare and then perform a spell to open a rift to another world and watched them take a deep breath as they stared at it as if they were hoping they weren't making a mistake. We're they always this reckless, working on hunches and instincts of a psychic currently possessed by a divine entity of immense power?

"We're going in there?" She questioned and they all turned to her. Sam was about to reply when someone else did that for him.

"Not this time, love. Thanks for opening the door, thought." A deep British voice spoke and all heads turned to see Crowley emerging from the rift. He smirked, raised a brow to gloat at the fact that he wasn't dead, as he glanced at the boys who seemed to be completely stumped. Crowley looked at Sarah for a second and seemed to pick up on the elephant of an archangel within her and chuckled. "I knew I kept that thing around for a reason." He said and pulled a matchbox out of his pocket.

"Consider this a thank you for opening the doors, boys." Crowley said as he opened the matchbox and chanted a growth spell at its contents and - would you look at that - Gabriel's body grew to its original size, not an inch taller than before.

"Hhhhhow?" Sam finally spat out and much to his bewilderment, Crowley glanced at Julia and winked at her.

"Your little vixen brought me forth from the last. Right before the kid was born. You know... When you left me chained in the bunker?" Crowley started his explanation min a very melodramatic way, putting too mush emphasis on certain words.

"That wasn't me, that was her fault!" Julia defended and Gabriel just shrugged.

"As I was saying... She, they brought me forth and naturally... I popped down to my kingdom. And what do I find, you ask?! - cue dramatic pause - My own Mother on MY THRONE." He glared at the boys, looking really offended, but then he just kind of sagged, scoffed and commented: "Well. I guess there isn't a better bitch for the job. Anyway, she told me everything and we devised a plan to make it seem like I died when in fact it was another demon wearing my cashmere suit."

Gabriel yawned at his whole speech, gave him a side look and then vacated Sarah to retreat to his own body. He got up from the ground and cracked his neck and joints a few times before lifting his hand, snapping his fingers and making a Snickers bar appear in his hand.

"Alright, Crow, give it a rest. Come on... Lemme buy you a drink. Let's leave the lovebirds in peace." Gabriel spoke, mouthful of peanuts, chocolate and caramel.

"Wait, what? - Sam spoke up - What are you... What are you gonna do, where are you gonna go?"

"Well. I think the nearest bar should suffice for now. And then... We'll see where the night takes us. Maybe Rio. Been a while since I've been there." Gabriel sassed but then got serious for a moment.

"You know... The Bible only mentions me a handful of times and my most memorable moment there is when I had to come down to Earth, play my role as a messenger and tell mother Mary that she is pregnant and that her child would suffer but it will be for the good of mankind. And I hated that. So believe me now when I say, compare to that... This is a delight." He finished with a smile, and glanced at Dean. His eyes slid to Sarah and to her belly and just before he snapped Crowley and himself out of the bunker, he said one last word.

"Congratulations."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Latin translation: "You, who have fallen, my beloved maker. Our link has been restored. Rise up from the depths of the darkness and be reborn into the light! (Translated by yours truly. Note that this wasn't really Sarah speaking, but the grace within her.)


	7. Red Russian and the Deep Blue Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by and dedicated to Blondie2000.

"Oh, come on, Crowley, live a little." Gabriel said as he snapped them right in the middle of beach in Rio de Janeiro and nudged the cranky man towards a beach bar.

"I am dead. I cannot live a little." Crowley deadpanned and Gabriel looked at him eyes wide.

"Was that an impression? Cuz it sounded just like Cassie. Come on, you know what I meant. Let's have some fun. There is no apocalypse in sight, Heaven and Hell are taken care off..."

"And apparently your idea of a good time involves me roasting on the sun in a BLACK suit on a beach." Crowley growled.

"I could snap some trunks on ya." Gabriel teased and Crowley rolled his eyes before he scoffed. He shifted and was suddenly wearing nothing but speedoes that had Gabriel almost gagging at the sight of Crowley in a bikini like swimsuit with a cheetah print on them.

"What? I'm European." Crowley commented at Gabriel's disgusted face and rolled his eyes when Gabriel snapped himself into long leg swim trunks with little ice cream filled cones.

"Oh, dear mother, I need a drink." Crowley shook his head and headed towards the bar.

"Come on, king, I'll buy you a drink." Gabriel commented as they approached the bar.

"Why would you buy ME a drink?" Crowley asked seemingly uninterested.

"Because I would hate to see where you keep your money." Gabriel replied sizing him up. Crowley frowned and was about to retort when Gabriel squealed startling him. "Ohahao! They've got cocktails!"

"Don't they have something harder, Scotch? Whiskey? Rat poison?"

"Oh, don't be like that. Look I'll but you one, make sure they put a nice little umbrella in it, ok?" That certainly got Crowley to soften up only a bit and for Gabriel to grin. "Alright... Oh, wait, lemme guess... You seem like the kind of a demon that would just looove... A bloody Mary!"

"Do I look like I like tomato juice and celery? Who do you think I am, Sam Winchester?" Crowley commented with an appalled face, but couldn't contain his lips from twitching into a smile as Gabriel burst laughing.

"Touché, my friend, Touché. Alright, so what will it be then?"

"I'll have a red Russian." Crowley said with his head held high.

"Well that suits you. Even matches your eyes... And in that case, I'll have a deep blue sea." Gabriel said with a snotty grimace, but Crowley paid him no mind, he got his little umbrella, and even some sort of pom-poms on a stick.

Gabriel raised his drink and made a toast. " To the Winchesters. Thank you guys for saving the world and may we never seen you again."

"I'll drink to that." Crowley said and tapped his glass against Gabriel's. He was about to take a sip when he froze hearing an all too familiar voice that had Gabriel's drink coming out of his nose.

"I think I'll have a daiquiri." The voice was familiar, at yet sounding a lot more sophisticated and maybe a little bit uptight? Crowley turned and gawked at a tall, figure, much less muscular than he remembered.

"Samantha? What happened, look at you? Is that... Is that a pony tail?" He managed.

"I beg your pardon?! It is a man bun!" A version of Sam Winchester protested.

A version of Dean looked scared for a second there, his eyes wide as if his brother was about to blow a cap, but then decided a misdirection would be a good course of action. "Hey, how about a Pinna Colada? Look, Sammy, it's pink."

But apparently it didn't work and Sam ignored him and started a staring contest with Crowley who had no idea what was happening so naturally, when he blinked a moment later, Sam jumped up, pointed a mocking finger at the king and laughed. "Ha! I win!"

Finally Crowley turned to Gabriel gave him a WTF expression and asked: "Is this a joke? Am I being Punk'd right now?"

"I don't... It's not them. These are... Out of this world." Gabriel said and started laughing at his own joke. Both Winchesters actually huffed a laugh at that too. "Hey, guys, I'm Gabriel and this is..."

"Holly guacamole, Gabriel? As in the archangel Gabriel? Oh, gosh, Sammy... It's... It's..." Dean went full blown fangirl and Gabriel laughed amused, this whole thing boosting his ego.

"Yes, it is I. And my friend here is Crowley, the former king of Hell and a really dull drinking buddy."

"Oi!" Crowley scoffed and watched as Sam's face turned a bit pale, but still proud and snobbish.

"A demon?" He said with disgust.

"The demon, darlin'. Was the king of all Hell, defeated Lucifer twice and lead hoards against the darkness!"

"Oh, the darkness. That sounds ominous, what is that?" Dean asked intrigued and despite their initial contact, the four started having a conversation that lead into a good time, laughs and mocking of the original Winchesters. That was until Gabriel froze mid sentence, feeling strong chills go up and down his spine as if there was a ghost around and he was experiencing a cold spot.

The murmur seemed to quiet down as heavy footsteps echoed in the planks of the beach bar and Gabriel held his breath as he turned around. His eyes widened as he let one word slip out of his mouth. "Michael..."

A young blond stood eyeing the crowd with his blue eyes and a serious expression and proceeded to the bar. He gave Gabriel a semi smile, sat next to him and looked up at the cute waitress. With a wink, he ordered a drink:

"I think I'd like Sex on the beach."


	8. The green lettuce and the rainbow salad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was doing some research and I found these really interesting meals and then my brain short-circuited and this came out. Sorry? Well anyway, enjoy

"Seriously? A salad house? Can't we just go out for burgers?" Dean groaned as he parked in front of a restaurant, eying the green neon sign with with resentment.

"We are celebrating, and Sarah wanted to come here. You know better then to deny a pregnant woman her desires, right?" Sam joked from the back seat and Dean glanced at Sarah with a smile. They only just confirmed she was barely 6 weeks in, but Dean was so freaking happy about it, he wanted to shout out from the highest mountain.

"Don't worry, Dean, I am sure we can find something you like." Sarah commented, then looked back at Julia. "For you too, Juls." She added and they finally stepped out of the car and into the restaurant. The place was more like a cafeteria and you had to come up to the counter to order your food, so Sarah told Dean and Juls to take a seat and asked Sam to come help her.

Because who would know more about salads then Sammy?

Both Dean and Julia huffed and were clearly unhappy by the restaurant choice, but kept their mouths shut. Ten minutes later, Sarah and Sam emerged, each carrying two trays.

"Ok, well. I got a Harris's sirloin steak, zucchini slaw and potato salad for Dean..." Sarah started and set the tray before Dean. And sure, it had some green stuff on it, but damn, that was a plate filled with steak and a side of oven potatoes and Dean was drooling.

"And for Juls we have a barbecued potato, corn and chicken salad..." Sam continued as he placed a most delicious looking plate in front of his girlfriend. Julia outright moaned at the sight of chopped up chicken breast with a barbecue crust and the smell of the sweet corn.

"For me, I got Mozzarella and Prosciutto panzanella." Sam spoke, his italian not nearly as good as his dish with a torn sourdough bread, halved tomatoes, mozzarella and prosciutto.

"What do you have, honey?" Dean asked, as he couldn't help but take a peak into Sarah's plate.

"Maple bacon and celery ceasar salad." Sarah said with a smile as she watched Dean eyeing the bacon on her plate. "Share mine if you share yours?"

Dean's eyes sparked up as he raised his gaze to Sarah, his smile spreading wide. "Deal." He said and love with Sarah just a lot bit more.

**The end**


	9. The Fast Chevy Impala and the Furious Ford Mustang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone for a Supernatural & Fast and Furious crossover?

"Party in the city where the heat is on

All night, on the beach till the break of dawn

"Welcome to Miami"

"Bienvenidos a Miami"

"Everywhere I turn it is Will Smith and this damn song." Dean huffed as he turned off the radio and took another turn. It wasn't really the song that was upsetting him, it was the fact that there was a case, in Miami of all places and Sarah wouldn't let him go alone. Sam and Juls were on another case across country and when Dean got a call, he wanted to try and handle it, but Sarah wouldn't hear it.

And she did have some good points. Like that no one should go on a hunt without back up. And that she knew Miami, growing up in the big city. And that she had abilities that could help. Ok, so maybe she was right. Doesn't mean Dean had to like it.

People seemingly dropping dead, on the streets, in dead of night, their insides frozen solid, not a simple salt and burn.

Dean posed as an FBI agent Smith, like the last time he was in Miami and got more information out of the cops and the coroner. Apparently, there were a multitude of cameras all around each of the three deaths, but magically none worked for a few minutes when the victims took their final breath.

Deep tire tracks were found at each scene, but we're unidentifiable due to some added substance that was found in the tracks. There were no witnesses, or none came forth. The coroner said that while it was true that their insides showed signed of crystallization, that all deaths were in fact simple cardiac arrest. Simple... For perfectly healthy people in their late twenties to just drop dead. Right.

The only viable thing Dean had to go on were the tire tracks. He spent the entire ride back to their motel room trying to figure out how could he learn more about that clue, who could help him, but he came up with nothing. Still, when he told Sarah everything he found out, she knew exactly who could help. Dean knew there was a reason he brought her along.

"Pablo, estas aqui?" Sarah said as she entered the mechanics garage, looking to him. Dean followed close behind, still remembering his previous meeting with Pablo. A grunt echoed from under a car, followed by a sound of a rolling trolley or something. Then there was a loud this followed by a shout before Pablo finally emerged from under a car, holding his forehead that probably had a bump right now.

"Where else would I be?" The mechanic sounded, his Latin accent accentuating his annoyance. He approached the pair, smiling kindly at Sarah and at the same time throwing Dean dirty looks, how the hell he was able to do that, Dean had no idea. The short man pulled Sarah into a short hug, transferring car oil on her shirt. "Sarita... It is good to see you. Your perro, too."

"Pablo." Sarah said with a doze of warning and the man lifted his hands in surrender, laughing and saying he was only joking. They made small talk for a few minutes before Sarah showed him why they came to him.

"These look like Westlake SA07 Performance Radial Tires - size 255/40ZR19. Here, you can find them on Toyotas, and Mustangs, mostly. And that is about all I can tell from the picture. There looks to be something in..."

"Yeah, that is some strange substance they found in the tracks, but used up all of it for testing and didn't have any left. The rest was just smeared on the road." Dean said with a huff. Pablo squinted his eyes at him, then turned to Sarah.

"Fuiste a ver Dominico? Él podría decirte más." Pablo told her and she scoffed at him for using Spanish.

"No, I didn't go to see Dominic. What more could he tell me that you already don't know, huh? You just want me to go to him so that he could..." Sarah cut herself short and glanced at Dean. He could see she was getting pissed, but also determined. "You know what?! Dean is a man I chose. If anyone has a problem with that, they have to go through me. Not you, not Dom, not anyone has the right to tell me who I can and can't see and how to live my life. You got that?!" Pablo hung his head low, not sure what to say. Sarah seemed to be ready to leave.

"And you know what else?! Don't bother running off and saying this to Dom. Tomorrow, I will come find him myself." She said, turned on her heal and left, leaving a very embarrassed mechanic and a slightly confused hunter behind. Dean knew Pablo didn't like him and probably thought Sarah was too good for him, and as true as that may be, she had a point. It was her life and her choice.

Still, wishing to solve this, and not be the cause of the fight between two friends, Dean asked Pablo where he could find this Dominic and if the man would be willing to talk to him. Dean's Spanish was more then rusty, but if he understood the mechanic right, maybe this Dom character could help them with the case? Pablo just gave him a street name on the outskirts of the town and said he would find him there.

Dean dropped Sarah off at the hotel and told he he would go and pick up dinner and some other supplies they needed. He knew well she wouldn't want to go out when she was this angry, she would just fume silently until Dean found a way to make her laugh. Still, somehow this felt like a bit more serious matter, and he wasn't sure he could turn her mood around that easily, so he decided to go and try to talk to Dominic now, and if they find common ground, then maybe it would lift Sarah's spirits.

Dean thought he made a mistake when he got to the directed street only to find a huge crowd. Strangely enough the crowd parted when he arrived, letting him pass until he came up to two cars. A neon green 1995 Mitsubishi Eclipse 2G GS and a black 1970 Dodge Charger R/T. Some very nice wheels.

Dean put the car in park and got out, immediately sporting the head of this... Gang. Broad shoulders, big muscles and a serious, calculating look in his eyes. The fact that he was bald took nothing out of his mean apperance. Next to him stood a guy, blond hair, squared jaw and a slightly less intimidating blue eyes. Could be second in command. What the hell did he get himself into?

"Um... Hi there. I'm looking for a Dominic." Big muscles flexed his... Big muscles as he crossed his arms and raised a curious eye brow at Dean.

"You are have to be a bit more specific then that. Because there's a Dominic, and there is another Dominic and here is a Dominico..." The guy said moving only his head in various direction.

"I um..." He had no idea about the guy he was looking for except his name and the fact that Sarah knew him.

"But no matter which Dominic you're looking for, you ain't gonna find him here. So run along, cop." The man said and started to turn around, to indicate the conversation was over.

"I'm not a cop!" Dean said and the man paused, his expression turning amused. "Sure, I impersonate one from time to time, but come on. A cop driving this beauty?" Dean said as he motioned for his car, thinking they would appreciate a good set of wheels. But the man just scoffed.

"That hunk of junk? Maybe if you greased your elbows from time to time and tuned her up, she could compare..." the guy said looking over at what was probably his Dodge and Dean snapped.

"Now, look here. I don't mind being treated like an outsider, and be dismissed, but you can't talk about my car like that. Baby would beat your ass any day." Dean said with a threatening look, but as soon as the words were out of his mouth, the whole crowd suddenly grew silent.

"Is that so?" The man asked with a raised brow.

"Yyy... Yes." Dean confirmed sounding less certain. Clearly these guys were racers and what the fuck was he even thinking?

"Well, then... Why don't we find out? Tommorow night, at the marina. If I win... I get your car." Oh shit, oh shit, oh, shit... "And if you win... Dean... You get Sarah." Oh freaking hell. They duped him.

When Dean returned to the motel room later, he knew he had to face the music and tell Sarah what happened. Still, he waited till she finished her dinner before talking to her about it, because she needed to eat, and he was worried she might not have much of an appetite after he told her what he had done. He expected her to be furious with him, yell and shout, but she just... Froze. Stared at a spot and gritted her teeth for a few minutes and Dean didn't know if he should say or do something, he didn't want to trigger her.

"That... That bastard. Who the hell does he think he is, using me as the prize in his stupid race?! I am not property to be moved around and sold! Come on. Let's go!" She said and stood up. As much as Dean agreed and was frankly pissed at that Dominic guy for treating Sarah like this, it was almost midnight and Dean wanted to protest and tell Sarah she needed to rest. She was pregnant after all.

But he had a feeling that if he told her that, she might punch him, or worse, smite him and he did not want that. So instead he followed her out and into the car. She instructed him to drive back to Pablo's so he did.

Truth was, he had never seen Sarah so angry before and he didn't know what else to do but to just let her do what she needed to do, that always worked best for her.

"Paaaaabloooooo!" She screamed as she entered the garage and made Pablo drop a carburator on his foot. "You! You sent him there on purpose, didn't you?!"

"Sarita, I... I had to..."

"No! No! Don't give me that crap! You know what he did? You know what Dom did?! He tricked Dean. He tricked him into a race with the Impala and me as the fucking prize!" Wow, Dean didn't think he ever heard Sarah drop the F word before.

"  


"This is your fault!" She said with a threatening finger and a slight glow in her eyes that only Dean knew what it really was. Pablo looked to be scared shitless so he just stared at her. "This is your fault, so you're gonna help us beat Dom. You are gonna add nitrous oxide to the engine, a turbocharger, and make alterations to the exhaust system. You got me?!" To that Pablo could only nod, then to do what she said.

"Don't worry, honey, he is going to put everything back the way it was once we finish this race and win." Sarah said with much more kindness. She came closer and kissed Dean, smiling up at him.

"You think... You think there is a chance we could win?" Dean asked. Sure, he wasn't too thrilled about having someone else tamper with Baby and her private parts, but if it would put that ass Dominic in his place, he would let it happen. For Sarah. No matter how protective the guy is of her, what he did, was completely uncalled for.

"With the current alterations, no. We would have to replace the whole engine and probably some of her suspension and do a lot more work before she could compete in something like this." Sarah replied softly. "But I am hoping we stand a chance with these minor updates and the small surprise I am cooking up. It just might be enough to throw Dom of his game."

Next evening a crowd gathered down at the marina in expectance of the new race. Or better said - to see Dean crash and burn. Because they all knew there was no way he could win, especially not against Dominic Torreto.

Brian was by Dom's side, trying to persuade him not to go through with this, because Dean didn't seem like a bad guy and they both knew Dom could get a little over protective. Dom just smiled at him and went to his Dodge.

Truth was, Dom had no intention of taking the guy's Impala, thought it was a good car. He just wanted to see his reaction to the whole 'Sarah as the prize' thing and how he would conduct himself after he looses.

Dom just wanted to make sure Dean was in fact a good guy.

The Impala roared as it approached the starting line, right in time for the race. AC/DC's 'Back in Black' blared out of the car's speakers and Dom smirked, thinking how typical. But then the car rolled to his Dodge and he looked over at the driver and his face fell.

Because there, in the driver's seat, sat Sarah, pissed, silent, deadly.

And he knew there was a chance she wouldn't talk to him ever again, but he just had to play it cool.

"You letting your girlfriend drive ya?" The man teased. Dean leaned forward from the passenger seat and raised an amused brow at the man.

"I told you my baby would beat your ass any day. Isn't that right, baby?" Dean said, directing his question to Sarah. The girl's smile grew into a grin as she replied "That's right, babe."

Okay, Dom did not forseen this turn of events. Sarah was good, he taught her how to drive himself. But his car was far superior then theirs, so logically, Dom would win easily.

But the question is, would he let her loose?

He stared at them far too long, thinking what to do and he completely missed the starting cue, almost startled as the Impala roared and left him in tire produced smoke and exhaust fumes.

Yeah, but even with a few seconds head start, they had no way of winning. Still Sarah was good and blocked his every attempt of surpassing them. But he was better and knew that Sarah wouldn't risk scratching Dean's car.

So he wiggled he way through and put the pedal to the metal. He left them far behind and glanced at the rearview mirror, smirking to himself. Something very green was suddenly in his view, and he hit the breaks hard, coming to a stop only inches from a Mitsubishi.

He glared daggers at Brian as the young blond excused himself, muttering something about making a wrong turn somewhere and backed up the alley only to let the Impala zoom pass Dominic.

The man cursed and hit the gas, catching up to them fact. They danced around again till Dom blew past them and left them far behind, this time more focused on everything around him, so that Brian or someone else didn't make another 'mistake'.

He was winning. And then guilt kicked in. Because if they list, Sarah would demand he got the prize, which was her and the car. Damn, this was too messed up. His thoughts caused him to slow down, not feeling too good all of a sudden.

He reached to set the air-conditioning, only to frown at it for being turned to heat when it was so cold in the car. The radio went on, then off and on again.

Suddenly something bright red appeared in his vision and he hit the breaks, his car swaying on the road. He watched, eyes wide as a fury red '67 Ford Mustang appeared out of now where and ran straight through the lamp post.

The Impala caught up and stopped right next to him, Sarah rolling down her window. "Dom! You okay?!"

"Yeah, I... I don't know what happened or where that car came from... I..." The man replied, confused.

"It is leaving the same marks as the other crime scenes." He heard Dean's comment and was confused about it.

"Okay, Dom. Listen to me." Sarah said turning his attention to her. "Stay put. We'll handle this." And with that, she drove off. Dom stayed out for about a second before both curiosity and worry took over and he ran after them.

He was amazed by Sarah's driving now that he had an opportunity to focus on that, but even she wasn't a match for a car that disappeared and reappeared on the road at random and was able to run through things.

Still, she seemed to be right on his trail, as if she knew where he would pop up next. The Mustang, sometimes immaterial could actually switch to being completely tangible and tried to run the off the road a few times, but Sarah held on.

One second the car was right there, the other it was behind Dom, finally spotting him there too and trying to get him off the road too. Dom thought he heard Sarah curse at him, but was too focused trying to fend the Mustang off. It seemed like Sarah was way better at it then him, because he took down a lamp post and a fire hydrant trying to stay on the road.

Something blue erupted from the Impala and it was like the Mustang was drawn to it, instantly abandoning Dom in favor of Dean's car. When all attempts to run the black beauty of the road failed, the mUstang disappeared and Dom sighed in relief.

But it wasn't over yet, not by a long shot. The red fury appeared a mile upfront, facing them and roaring. Tires screeched as it let go of the brakes and hit the gas, gunning for them. Dom looked over, and was amazed to find both Sarah and Dean focused on it, serious and determined.

Sarah out the car in gear and rocketed towards the Mustang, accepting a game of chicken. Only neither seemed to chocked out of the possible crash.

The blue light erupted out of the Impala once again, just as the Mustang was about to crash into them and Dom didn't know what happened, was it the light or was it the Mustang, but the car dematerialized as it ran through them, and drove off in flames, slowly burning out of existence.

Calmly, the Impala reached him and both Sarah and Dean came out of the car, like nothing happened. Like that wasn't some sort of an apparition and it didn't just went up in flames.

"You good?" Dean asked, his face stoic as Dom got out of the car.

"What the hell was that?" He asked, glaring at them and Dean just nonchalantly shrugged it off.

"Just another run of the mill ghost.

Dom stared at him for a while. He had his people look into the guy when he first learned of him and the background came sketchy at best. He was reported dead several times, wanted in multiple states for various crimes and was even involved in a presidential assassination.

It all seemed a bit too farfetched, so Dom naturally thought the background was fake, that the guy was a cop or in witness protection. He never thought that the background might actually be true.

"And we won." Sarah commented looking over at the marked finish line. Dom huffed a laugh, shaking his head.

"You sure did." Dom said lifting his gaze at the pair, smiling proudly.

"And just for the record, you wouldn't be able to keep us apart. Sarah wouldn't have let you." Dean said. Sure, he would protest and fight and kill whoever he needed to get to her, but he knew she would be a much bigger fight to Dom. Gotta live a strong powerful woman.

"I suppose you're right." Dom said, then shook Dean's hand.

They went and joined Dominic's friends, declaring truce and not speaking of the red Mustang ghost. Dom learned Sarah was with child and congratulated them, drinking to their name and promising to teach the kid how to properly drive. Dean laughed him off, and Dom settled to buy a kid a car when he or she was of age instead.

Before Dean and Sarah left Miami, they said their goodbyes and explained to Dom that if he should ever encounter anything strange or unexplainable, he should contact them, and he agreed. Cars, races and thefts were more his game then ghosts and apparitions and all that weird stuff. 

To each their own.


End file.
